All This Darkness Will Surround You
by flashclashBOOM
Summary: Bella gets kicked out and eventually goes to live with the Cullens.Its just all drama from there. Title is a song lyric from White Tie Affair.
1. Run Away

**Chapter 1**

All I own at this very moment is this one bag in my hand and the clothes on my back. I walk down the stairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch, drunk like always. He turns and looks at me.

"Why are you still here little Bella? I thought I told you to leave."

He also had a sweet tone to his voice when he was drunk, even though I knew it was all a lie. He told me he wanted me out so here I was, ready to leave.

"I needed to pack." He had told me to leave 30 minutes ago and some how expected me to be gone already. I was fighting with myself to not cry.

"Well, leave, scram. Go find somewhere else to live so you're not such a burden. That's why your mom sent you up here, she didn't even want you."

I just stared at him with so much anger behind my eyes. He had no reason to bring my mom into this fight.

"Don't bring her into this!"

"Oh, so now you think I'm wrong?! Don't push me Bella." He was now standing up and walking towards me, fast. "I gave you a roof over your head, food to live off of, and here you are, saying I'm wrong. **Don't** push me."

I lifted my chin so I was now eye to eye with him. I wasn't going to step down from this. No way was Charlie going to get the last word on this.

"You think just because you let me live here I should worship you?! Well you're wrong! It's not like I had a choice after mom died. So she didn't send me up here, I was forced. As far as I'm concerned, she never loved you and I never will."

With that he slapped me across the face which sent me spinning to the ground. My head was pounding and the room was moving. I just sat there for a minute with Charlie looming over me in complete and utter silence.

"Bella…I never meant to hurt you but you asked for that. Now get out, and don't come back." I lifted my head and glared right into his eyes.

"I'm already gone."

I quickly stood up, pushed him out of the way and ran to my truck. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and turn the car on, with the music blaring from the speakers. I put the car into reverse and fly down the drive-way. Tears are kicking at my eyes to be set free but I hold them back. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _The last thing I want to do is break down because of Charlie. Sure, he has yelled at me before when he was drunk, but never once had he hit me.

After driving for 20 minutes, I had no idea where I was heading. The whole time I was driving, I was over the speed limit by at least 15 miles. But it didn't matter to me, I was just driving. Away from Charlie, away from Forks, away from my problems, or at least I was trying to. I knew that if I left Forks my problems would only get worse.

I finally pulled over to the side of the road and lost it. My tears became a river and my sobs were shaking my whole body. I leaned my head on my hands over the steering wheel and just sobbed.

I don't remember the last time I had cried like this. My mother died when I was only 2 years old so I didn't understand what was going on. After she died, I was too afraid to cry in front of Charlie. He would always so I was too weak and no one ever likes a cry baby. Right now, I was crying for all those years I'd kept it in. I was crying because I had given up. I was crying because I didn't know what to do next.

My phone started ringing. I wanted to ignore it, I really did, but I needed to talk to someone, about anything.

I stopped my sobs, holding them back like I had for many years and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? I went over to your house and Charlie said you had gone out somewhere."

It was Edward. My sweet, sweet Edward.

"Yeah…sorry, I..uh… had to go to the stationary store to pick up some school supplies." I was good at lying. Even though I hated lying to Edward, I didn't want him to worry.

"Okay love. When will you be back? I've been dying to see you!"

A fresh stream of tears started down my cheeks. He was the only reason I hadn't run away months ago.

"I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me. I'm not worth it." I mumbled that last part hoping he wouldn't hear it but of course he did.

"Bella…don't say that. You're worth every ounce of my worry. I would hate myself if something ever happened to you."

I didn't know what to say to this. I mean, what was I supposed to say? The truth? Yeah, I'm actually pulled over on the side of the road in god-knows where and sobbing because I was kicked out of the house. There was no way I was going to tell him that. Maybe in person, maybe once the stone wall around my heart has finally been broken through, but not now.

"Okay, sorry. So I guess I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye my love."

With that, I hung up the phone, locked to doors, took out the blanket I had, climbed into the back seat, and feel asleep.


	2. You Found Me

**Chapter 2**

The sun was glaring in through the window. I slowly opened my eyes to realize I wasn't in my room, I was on the side of the road in my truck. My eyes were red from crying myself to sleep and my blanket was on the ground. I sighed.

"Where am I supposed to go now?" I said to myself.

"You can come to my house."

I shot up into a sitting position and let out a yelp. I was sure I had locked my doors and only Edward knew that if you jiggled the passenger door it would unlock. Edward…

"Bella, why are you on the side of the road? Do you know how scared out of my mind I was when Emmett called and said he saw a truck that looked like yours on the side of the road when he was going downtown?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to. I was too afraid of what he might say as a response. He had never once hurt me, don't get my wrong, but I was too fragile at this moment to say anything.

He finally turned around and looked at me.

"Bella?"

I refused to look up so he brushed my cheek with his cool fingers.

"Bella, why are you here? And why did you lie to me?"

I stay looking at the ground and answer, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry." I barely whispered.

"You didn't want me to worry?! But when I go over to your house and find that you're not there and Charlie…"

I shudder as he says his name and remember where he slapped me. He picks up on this.

"Charlie…what did he do to you?"

I keep my eyes locked on the floor so he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. I can tell that he saw the bruise that I most likely have on my cheek by the growl he makes.

"Did he give this to you?"

I simply nod. I wanted to cry so badly but I couldn't. Not in front of Edward, not in front of anyone. The tears were once again pooling in my eyes, begging to spill.

He climbs into the back of the truck and puts he arm around me. I just sit there; completely stiff, too afraid to move away yet too afraid to move closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella."

I feel every inch of my body start to quiver and I burst into sobs. I didn't want to, I really didn't but I couldn't keep them in any longer. I didn't want to skip around Edward anymore and I just needed to let it all out.

"Shhh shhh my Bella. He's never going to hurt you again. I'm here for you, and always will be."

I lean into his side and just continue to sob as he slowly rubs circles on my back. I hate being weak. I hate being vulnerable and Edward had never seen me cry, and I hope he never will again.

I start to hold back my sobs and wipe my tears away. I let out a sigh and try to steady my breathing.

"Are you okay now?"

I nod, frightened for if I speak, they will start up again.

"Let me drive you to my house…"

"NO!" I say a little too loud. "Please don't. I'd like to just sit here for a little while. I mean, you can leave if you'd like too. You don't have to stay with me."

"But I want to." He said with a smile on his face. I nuzzled my face into the side of his chest and sighed.

"Go back to sleep my Bella. I'll be here when you wake up."

I slowly start to close my eyes, for once putting trust in him. Believing that he would be there when I awoke.


	3. One More Chance

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to find myself in _his_ arms. Not Edwards like I was promised, Charlie's. I could tell from the stench of alcohol emitting off of his shirt. I tried to pretend that I was still asleep so he wouldn't say anything but he already knew I was awake.

"Bella, Bella. Why would you run away?"

He was drunk and I could barely understand him. I tried to sit up, to inch my way across the back seat, but he only held me tighter. I looked around and realized I wasn't in the car at all; I was back at 'home', on the couch.

"Don't try to get away. I've hit you once and I'm not afraid to do it again."

Now I was truly scared. I hoped when he had hit me it would be a one time occurrence but from the way he was talking, it didn't seem like it. As I lifted my head to look at him, he had a wild expression in his eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. He slowly pulled out a gun and just when he was about to point it at me, I screamed.

I screamed with all I had in me. I started pounding against his chest and kicking at him, trying all I could to get free. But he only held me tighter.

"Bella! It's me; I'm not going to hurt you." This didn't sound like Charlie but I didn't care.

He finally loosened his grip on me and I scrambled to get away. I was breathing real heavy and was starting to feel dizzy. When my vision finally re-focused, I realized it was Edward I had scrambled away from. And I wasn't in my house; I was in the backseat of my truck, like I had been before.

"It was only a dream…it was only a dream…" I repeated to myself. Like Edward had said, he wouldn't let him come back to get me.

"That's all it was Bella, a dream." My breathing started to slow down and my head wasn't spinning quite so much anymore. I sat fully down in the seat and let my head drop forward as I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm sorry Edward. Did I hurt you? I really didn't mean too. I thought you were…."

"It's okay Bella, you didn't hurt me. All that matters is if you're okay."

"Yeah…just dandy."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Not now, maybe later, maybe never…I just don't know anymore." I lifted my face from my hands and looked at him. He had worry written all over his face.

"It's not that I don't trust you, believe me I do, but I just don't know if I can handle it right now Edward. A lot has happened in too little of time."

He nods his head like he understands and offers me his hand. I take it and scoot back over to him, cuddling into his side.

"Oh Bella. If I ever get my hands on that evil man…"

"Don't Edward. Not now."

He understands and stops. He simply starts to hum a tune. It's a tune I recognize; the tune of my favorite song, Candle (Sick and Tired) by White Tie Affair. A smile crosses my lips as I lean forward and turn on my truck. I put in their CD and turn up the stereo.

_**I took a ride on a February morning,**_

_**Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,**_

_**I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired.**_

We just sat there together until the song ended. Than I leaned forward and turned the stereo down so we could sit together with it playing in the background.

"So do you want to come live at my house?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't want to interfere with your family." I quickly said back. It's not that I didn't want to move in with him, it's just that I was hoping there was some slim chance that Charlie would want me to come back. It sounded out of this world at the moment but he is my dad, he's all I got left for family.

I had never met my grandmothers or grandfathers. All I ever learned about them was at their funerals, when their friends were talking about them. My father and mother had no brothers or sisters, so I had no aunts or uncles. But that's not entirely true. My father had one brother, Phillip but he went to jail when I was 8 and I haven't heard from him since. My father chooses not to remember him so he always said I had not aunts or uncles. All I ever had was Charlie, as mean as he was sometimes.

No one ever knew of what was going on at home. I had gone into the guidance counselor at school many times because people were 'worried' that I was living in a 'dangerous environment'. I always lied. I didn't want Charlie to get hurt but most of all, I didn't want to get hurt. My fear for what he would do to me if I told anyone was so high that it stopped me from telling anyone. Not a single person knew about him, until now.

I feared for Edward more than ever. I believe he could beat Charlie in an instant if a fight broke out but I wouldn't want them to fight. Edward is the next best thing I have to family. He's all I got now.

"Bella, do you really believe you would be that much trouble? I think Esme would **love** to have you at the house. And no doubt about it that Emmett would be thrilled."

"I know, I never second guessed that but what if…what if he decides he wants me back?"

"You honestly aren't thinking of moving back in with him are you?!" Edward was absolutely flabbergasted.

"He's all I got. I'm not ready to lose him too." I looked back up at Edward as I whispered this. My voice was saturated with sorrow and my eyes showed the longing for love I had.

"Are you out of your mind?! There is no way I am going to let you move back in with that beast!"

"Edward, please don't…."

"No Bella, this is not something to be debating. You can not move back in with him. What if something like this happens again? What if…"

"Nothing is going to happen. I need him Edward. As strange as it might seem, I just…I need to make things right." I was no longer leaning on Edwards's chest. I was sitting next to him, with our eyes locked.

"Please Edward. I don't know if I can handle losing another parent."

That was the only reason I wanted to go back to him. Sure, I feared for my life and sure, I knew Edward would be fighting with me the whole way but I had to be with him. He was all I have known since I was 2. I'm sure things would be different if I had a mother but I don't, and never will. Charlie has his girlfriend, Megan, but I will never think of her as a mom-figure. She is just as bad as him sometimes, even egging him on; making things worse is her specialty.

"Bella, if I let you go back, you have to tell me the second something like this happens again, do you understand? I can't be without you in this cruel world."

"I'm not going off to battle, just back to Charlie. I've lived with him my whole life Edward. I know what makes him tick and I know what sets him off. I know that he likes to have the newspaper on the table with a hot mug of coffee at 7:30. I know that he likes to watch football by himself with his favorite jersey on. I know that he has a picture of me, him and my mom tucked away in his sock drawer because he's not ready to let go of her either. And I know that he never meant to hurt me." Edward was just staring at me now, completely lost in thought.

"I know how to deal with him, Edward. I'll be okay." I was hoping that was all he had to know; that I would be okay. I may have broken down earlier but I'm better now. I didn't want to be seen as weak to him, Edward.

"Do you promise to tell me the next time something like this," He touched my cheek and I winced, "Happens?"

"I promise."

He let out a sigh, opened the door, got out and held it open for me.

"Well, let me at least drive you home."

"What about your car?"

"I can get Emmett to drop me off later so I can pick it up."

And with that he climbed into the drivers' seat. I walked around to the passenger seat, threw the bag I had in the back, just in case, and looked at Edward.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For believing I can do this."

He turned and looked at me.

"I never thought you couldn't."

After that, he put the car in drive and we drove all the way back to Forks in comfortable silence.


	4. Who I Used To Know

**A/N: There will be some twists and turns in this story so please just stay with me. i have already written to chapter 7 and i hope most of you will be happy by chapter 8 or 9. Reviews are appreciated. and thank you to all those who already have (:**

**Chapter 4**

As we drove up to the house, there seemed to be a different feel around it. The air seemed different, the house looked different; it just didn't feel right. As we pulled into the driveway, I waited for Edward to stop the car before I spoke.

"Thanks. You can go now or if you want to wait for a ride or anything or you can just take my truck if you'd like."

I felt it was necessary if he wasn't there. If something happened, not that it would, I would feel better if he was there but I wanted to deal with this on my own. He turned to me and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to wait, or I can come inside with you."

"Please no Edward. I need to do this myself. This has nothing to do with you but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for helping me so far."

"It has **nothing** to do with me? Bella, you're everything to me so it means a lot more to me than you might imagine."  
I just sat there for a minute, staring at him. It hit me just than, that this boy loved me. He may have never said it to me in those three words but he seemed to show it to me in all different ways. I knew one day we would confess our love to each other but right now, my wall was built too high around my heart. I smiled at his, leaned forward and kissed him. It was the first time I had kissed him since he came to the truck and found me. It wasn't a long kiss, just a sweet and simple one, possibly a last.

I pulled away, too soon for him it seemed, and stroked the side of his face.

"I'll call you later, no worries okay? I can't have you so worked up over me."

"I'd much rather worry about you than not care at all." He said sincerely.

"Well, just don't sit out here all night. And I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay, I won't. Bye my love."

"Bye Edward."

I once more leaned forward, placed a sweet kiss on his lips and quickly got out of the car. I left my bag in the car, just in case, and I slowly walked up to the door. I knocked on the door three times; Charlie always thought people who knocked more were impatient.

"Coming." I heard on the other side of the door. My palms started to sweat and I started to jiggle my leg. I was so nervous; as nervous as a Broadway star playing their first show.

I heard the locks click as he unlocked them and than the door swung open. And there stood Charlie; dressed still in his work clothes and with a piece of pizza in his hand.

"Hey dad."

I didn't know what else to say. Here I was, standing in front of the man that told me to leave my own house than slapped me, my own father, and I was at a loss for words.

"Bella!"

He dropped his pizza on the floor and lunged towards me, giving me a huge bear hug.

"I was so worried about you this morning when I woke up and you weren't there! Where did you go? You should have told me!"

Did he not remember what happened? I stood there completely lost, having no idea what to say next.

"Come in, and hurry, its cold out there."

I quickly rushed in, turning around for a brief second to see Edward starting the truck back up, and walked inside.

I was so lost. What the hell was going on? There was no way he didn't remember what had happened! I mean sure, he was forgetful and even more forgetful when he drank but completely forgetting? I was at a loss for words.

"Do you not remember what happened last night, Charlie?"

"Sure I do. You ran out of the house, all upset looking, and never came back. I was so confused as to where you had gone? Oh my gosh! How did you get that bruise on your face? It looks like a hand print! Did that boy that I hate give this to you? Oh, when I get my hands on him…"

He was ranting on and on and on about every little thing.

"No! Stop, he didn't give this to me. He would never hurt me. I just…I got into a fight with another girl and she slapped me. It was nothing. I won if that makes you feel any better?"

I told you I was good at lying; never seemed to fail me.

"Well, as long as you won! Oh! And Megan's coming over. She's so excited to see you! She just loves hanging out with you."

_Yeah, until you get drunk and than she tells you to yell at me more and more, _I thought.

This is the Charlie that I remembered the best. The one who loved his 'little girl', the one who would always cares about me. The drunken Charlie was a whole other person. This was the Charlie I had grown up loving and trusting.

"Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up before Megan comes over. You look like you slept in the back of a car."

I let out a nervous laugh and headed upstairs.


	5. Tree House

**Chapter 5**

When I finished with my shower, I heard the doorbell ring. I decided I would stay upstairs and clean up my room a little bit before I went downstairs to meet her.

"BELLA! MEGANS HERE!" Charlie was always known to just shout through the house instead of walking up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted back.

I went on over to my bed and sat criss-cross on it. I took out my phone and called Edward. After about two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"How is everything? Has he touched you? I swear if he did…" I could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"It's fine Edward. He doesn't remember anything that happened. I don't know why. I guess he was just overly drunk and wasn't aware of what he was doing. I told him I got a bruise from getting in a fight with a girl. I can't talk for long because Megan is over but I'll make sure to call you in the morning." I needed to just get everything out so he wouldn't keep interrupting or worrying.

"Call me if anything, and I mean anything at all changes, so I can come and get you."

"Okay, I will, but Edward, please stop worrying. Everything is going to be okay." I reassured him.

"I'll always be worrying about you, and I'm amazed by how you're always so positive. I'll talk to you later tonight Bella. Bye"

"Bye."

After the phone call, I had no other excuses so I had to go downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I could hear Megan and Charlie talking in the living room.

"So she came back?" Megan asked, sounding a little too happy to be true.

"Yeah!" Charlie exclaimed. "She came back around an hour ago! I still have no idea why she left though."

"Maybe she realized how stupid she is." Megan mumbled.

"What sweetie?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I was just saying that I'm glad she made it back." Megan said with a superficial smile.

I walked around the corner and into the living room.

"Hey Megan!" I called out. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah…you too!" Megan answered back.

I reached over and gave her a hug. Her body felt weird against mine, so stiff and uncomfortable. I could tell she really didn't like me and I have a feeling she never will.

Whenever Megan would come over, Charlie would always get drunk, normally drunker than he was the other night, when everything happened. I feared for when this would happen because I knew it wouldn't take long. My father never held down alcohol well.

"Hey Charlie, I'm gonna go walk to the store, ill be back in like an hour."

"Why don't you take your car?"

"Ummm…" I didn't want to tell him it was because Edward has it, because he really hates him, so I came up with another lie. "I parked it at the store because I wanted to walk home to get some fresh air."

"Okay. Have fun."

I slowly started walking away from the living room and walked out of the house.

I walked into the woods, not the store. The store was actually in a completely different direction. I went into the woods and walked to the tree house Charlie and I had made when I was 6. It now looked centuries old. There were five floorboards missing and it was covered in moss. The steps were still nailed to the tree, although the nails were as rusty as could be. I slowly made my way up to the top of the tree house and sat inside. I was feeling a little tired so I took a quick nap.

After about an hour and a half, I woke up to almost complete darkness outside. I climbed down from the tree house and made my way back to my house. When I got there, I heard Megan shouting at Charlie about who-knows what and Charlie trying to sweet-talk her. He was clearly drunk to the bone because all of his words were slurred.

Before I went inside, I quickly called Edward.

"Hey. It's me again."

"Hey! Everything still alright?"

"Uhhhh…yeahhh…" I lied right through my teeth, "I was just calling to say hi."

"Okay, do you want me to come over?"

"No, that's okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye my love."

I knew I needed to hear his voice just to reassure me, to make me calm down and recompose myself. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have even gone back in, but I knew I had to. I just hoped nothing bad was going to happen.

**A/N: I will love you guys forever if you review! i love reviews cause they let my know if people actually like it and if i should continue with it. thank you to all of you who have already reviewed. (:**


	6. Broken Hearts and Broken Faces

**Chapter 6**

As I slowly opened the door, I heard a plate smash on the floor.

_Don't go in there. Don't go in there._ I thought to myself. Why would I even put myself in this situation? I knew what was going to come once I went into the living room. I decided I didn't need this right now so I stood by the front door and called Edward. After about four rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded really groggy, like he had just woken up. I hated doing this to him but I needed him right now.

"Edward?"

"What's wrong? What's happening?" He no longer sounded half-asleep; he sounded like he had been up for hours.

"Can you come and get me…now please?" I didn't want to talk any higher than a whisper, in case they heard me and decided to come after me.

"I'll be over in 5 minutes. Sit tight, okay? And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Please stay safe."

"Okay…"

I heard footsteps coming towards me. It wasn't the light footsteps of Megan, they were the footsteps of a drunken man, stumbling on nothing and pounding into the floor with all their might. He saw me and realized I was on the phone.

"Bella, sweetie, do you mind getting off the phone? I need to talk to you." He slurred every single syllable and had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Hey, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I said worriedly to Edward.

"BELLA?! BELLA?!" I ignored his calling and hung up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about dad?"

"I was wondering why the fuck you were still in my house?! Didn't I tell you to leave?!" He seemed extremely angry and I saw Megan come up behind him, just as drunk.

"Tell her to leave Charlie, and we can start our own family; a complete family without messed up children." Megan sweet-talked to him.

"Yeah…you heard her. Scram." He stated this like it was common knowledge. As I was about to turn for the door, he decided on something else.

"Oh, and one more thing." And he punched me, hard right on my cheekbone, on top of the previous bruise.

I screamed in pain and tried to keep my bearings. I didn't want to collapse on the floor and have worse things happen. I turned to him and with anger-filled eyes and growled, "You suck as a father."

He quickly swung at me again, hitting me in the same spot, only a little lower, than he slammed me into the wall, making my head spilt open a little. As he was about to grab me again, I kicked him, hard, right in the stomach and ran. I ran right out the door, around the corner and just kept running.

I could hear him shouting after me. They weren't words I could understand but the venom that they were saturated in gave me enough of a warning to never come back, even if I felt like I had to.

I ran and ran and ran. My lungs felt like they were going to explode and my heart was racing too fast to be good for me. The whole time I ran though, I didn't drop a tear.

_I'm not going to cry about him. He's not worth it. I should have just listened to Edward and stayed away. _

I was screaming at myself inside, never slowing my pace. I'm not sure for how long or how far I had run; maybe 5 minutes or 20, half a mile of 10 but I looked up the road and saw a familiar orange truck with the face I was hoping to see inside.

I don't know how he found me once again but he did.

I finally broke my pace to a walk but regretted it the minute I did it. Right when I slowed down, my head started to spin and my cheek began to throb. I looked up and saw Edward, running towards me. He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed into them.

"I should have listened to you." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "I'm so sorry I didn't. I truly, truly am."

"Shhh Bella, it's okay. I know I promised you I wouldn't let him hurt you again and I'm so very sorry that he did. Do you still trust me?"

"More than ever." I couldn't say much more because after that, the world I once knew went black.


	7. Silence

**Chapter 7**

I once again woke with a start. I checked my bearings and found that I wasn't in my own room. I was in a room I had only been in once or twice; it was Edwards. I began to panic. _What if he found me? What if he hurt Edward?_ I sat up but quickly regretted it.

My head was pounding and my heart was still racing. My legs ached and my cheek burned. I laid my head back down and groaned.

"Why am I so stupid?" I asked myself.

"You're not stupid Bella, never say that about yourself." His angelic voice was near by but I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

He grabbed my hand and I pulled it to my cheek. His cool fingers instantly tamed the wild fire that was behind my cheek but I still winced at the pain.

"How bad do I look?" I asked him, expecting the worse.

"You're beautiful, like always." He simply replied, like it was common knowledge.

I sat up once again, slowly this time, and looked at him.

"It's bad isn't it?" I asked him, "Honestly this time."

He sucked in a breathe and replied,"It is pretty bad, babe. Your head has a pretty decent cut on it and your cheek is 2 times bigger than the other, with some pretty nasty bruises on top."

"This sucks. I should have just listened to you and none of this would have happened. I'm sorry."

"Why are you always apologizing?" He asked.

"Because I always seem to get in trouble and you're always saving me." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"I'd have it no other way, Bella."

I looked up to see my favorite crooked grin plastered on his face. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I wasn't sure if I could deal with the pain. I moaned when I tried to stand, my legs almost collapsing under me. I must have run pretty hard because my legs were killing me. I looked at Edward with pained eyes.

"I'll go get you some pain killers. I'll be right back."

I sat back down on the bed and no more than a minute passed until Edward was back in his room, with a glass of water and 2 pills.

"Here, hopefully this will help."

I gave him an appreciative smile and downed the pills. After about 10 minutes, I started feeling really drowsy.

"Go to sleep my Bella. I'll be here when you wake. I'm going to go rest on the couch. Goodnight."

I simply nodded at him until sleep took over me.

I was hoping that sleep would allow me to escape from reality, but it only made it worse. I started dreaming the same dream I had in the car, Charlie was coming after me with a gun. I started screaming and screaming once I saw the gun. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I was still half-asleep, but knowing I was somehow safe now, I nuzzled into the chest that was carrying me. I felt myself be placed on a soft bed and I feel back into complete unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I was wrapped in Edwards arms. My entire body was touching Edward somewhere, and I have to say, I enjoyed it. I pretended to fall back asleep, hoping I could stay like this longer, until I heard him speak.

"I know you're awake." He simply stated.

"Sorry if I woke you…." I felt embarrassed that I could have disturbed his peaceful slumber.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"I was just wondering how I came about in your arms?" I asked, with my cheeks flushing red.

"Well, you were screaming last night and I didn't want to wake you, so I picked you up and brought you over to the couch with me. The minute I touched you, you stopped screaming."

My cheeks were now tomato red. Just his touch calmed me down. I mean, I'm sure he knew I loved him, even though we had never said it out loud, but it was amazing what his touch could do to me.

"I'm sorry if I kept you awake last night." I said, keeping my eyes down.

"You talk as if I didn't enjoy sleeping in the same bed as you! I have to say, it was one of the best nights I've slept in awhile." He laughed as he said this all.

"You really enjoyed it?" I asked him whole-heartedly.

"More than I probably should." He said.

I looked up into his eyes and felt the love he had for me. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss, completely forgetting about my head.. The second I touched him, I winced in pain and sighed, giving up. He kissed the top of my head and started rubbing circles on my back. I was finally content with what was happening to me in this world. I nuzzled into his chest and fell back into a peaceful slumber, praying for no nightmares to come back.


	8. The Note

**A/N: to everyone that was wondering, i am not 100% sure if Edward is going to be a vampire or not. send me a review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up because of the sun filtering through the blinds. I could tell I was still in Edwards's room by looking around. It also smelled like him. Not to be creepy, but I love his smell. It makes me feel so safe and protected.

I turned over and realized Edward wasn't there but I heard the crinkle of a piece of paper.

_Dear Bella,_

_I have gone out with Emmett to pick up my car._

_I will be back, hopefully before you wake._

_Don't get in any trouble while I'm gone._

_Love always,_

_Edward._

I sighed and decided to actually get out of bed. It seemed like I had been sleeping forever. I walked over to the bathroom, slowly but surely, and looked in the mirror. I'm surprised the mirror didn't shatter.

One side of my face was completely swollen. My head had a slice on it, right above my eyebrow. My cheek was more black than blue and had a few slices on it. After I took of my sweater, I realized there was a hand print on my arm. It must have been from when Charlie grabbed me.

I started to take my shirt off, I was dying to take a shower, but than I remembered I had no towels or clean clothes.

I quickly ran outside and grabbed my bag from the back of my truck. I'm so glad I left it there. I wouldn't have any clothes right now and there was no way I was letting Edward, or anyone in his family, buy me clothes. I had enough for a week. I also had my backpack in the back too, thanks to all of this starting on Friday. I had never taken my backpack or books out and was kind of glad I had them. It gave me something to distract my mind with because I had a ton of homework to do. I grabbed the blanket from the passenger seat and headed back inside.

Once I got back inside, I had a new problem. Sure, I had clean clothes and all of my necessities but I still had no towel. Who knew that taking a shower could be so difficult?!

I headed back into Edwards room and looked around.

I'm pretty sure, that once his parents get back in a week, they wouldn't approve of their son's girlfriend sleeping in the same bed as him. I decided I would sleep on the couch in his room from now on. Edward might not like it, saying he should be the one on the couch, but it is his room and I am invading it.

I laid my blanket on the couch, nicely tucking it in on the sides. The least I could do was try to make it look nice. I placed my bag neatly on top and started taking out a clean set of clothes.

As I was looking through my clothes, I found another piece of paper with something written on it. Now, I'm pretty sure I didn't put this in here. I looked at who signed it and nearly fainted; Charlie.

_Bella,_

_If I were you, I wouldn't come back anytime soon, if you know what's good for you._

_I've lived with you for too long now, time for you to go on your own._

_If you come back, I'll just tell you to leave again, so don't try._

_-Charlie_

_P.S. I'll always love you, no matter what I say._

He'll always love me?! What the fuck is wrong with this man?! After all he has put me through; after all he has told me, calling me worthless and a screw-up. And he signs it with _P.S. I'll always love you_. What is this bull shit?!

I looked at the note one last time, crumpled it up as much as I could and walked outside. I grabbed the matches I had in the car, they were there when I got it and I never took the time to take them out, and started walking into the forest.

I found an old, lonely swing hanging off of a tree and decided to sit there. I walked up to it, my feet silent against the forest floor, and took out the matches. I took one match and lit the note on fire.

I watched as his handwriting went up in flames. Every thing he had called me, every time he promised me something, all the lies that he told me; I now imagined were up in flames with this note. The wind started to blow, killing the flames. I looked at the rest of the note I was still holding:

_Charlie_

_I'll always love you._

I looked at those five words. The five words that survived the fire, the five words that would forever be embedded into my brain; those five words described just how I felt about him.

After all of the things that he did to me, after all of the nights I wanted to cry, I still loved him. I don't know why. Maybe it was because he is all I have as family. Maybe it was because I wasn't ready to let go. No matter what happened, I will always love him.

Will I ever go back to him? Never. Will I ever be able to look at him the same way? Of course not. But I will always love him.

I looked at the note one last time and let the wind take it out of my hands. It blew up, over the tree tops and deeper into the forest until I couldn't see it anymore.

I wasn't sure what to do after that. What was I supposed to do? I was lost in this brutal world with no parents and only a bag full of belongings.

I slowly started making my way back to the house, realizing I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and it was already 11 o'clock. I looked up the driveway as I heard a honk. There was Edward, pulling up in his car. He had the goofiest grin on his face and I had to smile back. Even if my heart didn't feel it, that boy could brighten up any of my days. The walls were starting to come down, more and more as the days went on.


	9. Rain

**A/N: Edward is a human, just so everyone knows (: this chapter is more fun....not as intense as some of the others. hope you like it (:**

**Chapter 9**

I ran up to the car and tackled Edward the second he got out.

"Wow! What's gotten into you? You seem to be feeling better." He said as he laughed.

"Just…I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired."

He laughed as he recognized it as one of the lyrics from my favorite song. I was laughing with him until I realized something; we were now laying in the middle of his driveway, and this set off a whole new round of laughter.

"What's so funny, love?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing, just that we're laying in the middle of the driveway and we look like a bunch of maniacs" I said through my giggles.

"I'd be crazy with you any day, love." He said genuinely.

That is exactly why I loved him. He always said the sweetest of things at exactly the right time.

I rolled off of him and looked him up and down only to realize that he was wearing a nice shirt and tie.

"Why are you dressed so nicely?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just sort of felt like it today." He stated.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and started cracking up.

"You, my friend, are such a goofball." I said between laughs.

He joined in with my laughter until I felt a raindrop hit my nose.

"I guess we shouldn't have hoped for a sunny day to last too long in Forks." I mentioned.

As I looked up at the sky, a sudden downpour came. I was drenched to the bone in about 8 seconds. I quickly sat up and looked at Edward, who was just as bad. He started laughing as he stood up and I joined him.

"Quick! Let's get inside! It's crazy out here!" He shouted over the rain.

He started dragging me towards the house until I decided on something different. I stopped dead in my tracks, causing him to turn around. He looked right at me and shouted, "What are you…"

Before he could finish, I had him by his tie and was pressed up against him, kissing him with all my might. He kissed me back with just as much passion. His hair was causing water to stream down his face and his shirt was sucked to him. I let go of his lips for minute and just looked at him. I could hear him breathing heavily in unison with me. That kiss had stolen our breath away and I was dying for more. Before I could even think twice, he had crashed back into me, causing our lips to join together again. Our tongues started a battle against one another, each hoping for the win. My hands traveled up to his hair, causing my fingers to intertwine with it. His hands traveled down to my waist, pulling us even closer if it were possible. The kiss seemed to last for ages, even though it was truly only a minute, before a big strike of lightening and a clash of thunder woke us out of our trance.

I backed off of Edward as far as I could, he had his hands wrapped around my waist still, and shouted, "I think it might be good if we go inside! I would like to survive tonight!"

He laughed in response as he dragged me up to the front door with him. He opened to door and there was complete silence inside the house. All that could be heard was the semi-soft, melodic pounding of rain on the roof and the occasion burst of thunder that would shake the house.

It was now around 11:30 and I was really starting to get hungry. I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten in about 2 days. It's not that Edward didn't offer me food or anything, it was just that I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't even thinking about food.

Once we got inside, Edward closed the door and pinned me against it. I giggled as he slowly came closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my face.

"I've missed this Bella." He whispered huskily to me. I smiled at him and kissed him hard. I quickly stopped and said back, "I've missed her too."

He quickly captured my lips but not a second before my stomach growled.

"Well, if that's not a mood killer…" I mumbled. _Always leave it up to me to ruin something_, I thought to myself. Edward was laughing at me, not in a mean way because it was a very light sounding laugh.

"If you weren't so cute, I'd have to agree." He leaned in to kiss me once more before grabbing my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

"So what do you want?" He asked me while looking in the pantry.

I looked at him, with love and hope in my eyes, grabbed him by his tie and simply said, "You."

I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me back while mumbling, "I knew this tie would come in handy."


	10. The Call

**Chapter 10**

After we finally ate breakfast, I decided I should get back to what I originally intended to do; take a shower. And I had another good reason to do so, I was soaking wet still from the rain.

"Hey Edward, do you have a towel I can use? I wanna take a shower."

"Sure, let's go upstairs and I will get you one." He answered, as happy as could be.

As we made our way upstairs, I noticed some of the pictures on the wall. Edward truly had a happy family, and how I wish I knew what that was like. Maybe I would know if in the future I became part of his family, but until now, I would have to be the puzzle with missing pieces.

He opened a closet door and grabbed a towel.

"Thanks. Sorry for using all of your stuff, I could only take so much when I left." I said while my eyes dropped to the ground.

"Bella, don't damper our moods. I don't care if you use anything of mine. What's mine is yours." He said, lifting my chin back up.

I shuffled over to where he was and gave him a quick kiss, pulling back before it could get too heated. He moaned as I pulled away, but I just gave him a look. He looked back at me and said, "Oh, you better watch your back Bella Swan. I'll get you later."

I giggled and made my way back to his room. I grabbed the clothes that I had set out earlier and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes." I threw over my shoulder.

"Those will be the longest 10 minutes of my life." He said back. I smiled at him and entered the bathroom.

Once inside, I started to undress. I had put my sweatshirt back on because I didn't want Edward to see my arm. It was bad enough that it was all over my face. Once undress, I turned the water to a nice warm temperature. At my house, the water heater only worked for 5 minutes and Charlie would be upset if I used it all so hot water was a treat. I got into the shower and let the water run down my body.

It felt good against my aching muscles. My cheek hurt even more once I put it under the water and I yelped in pain. I instantly heard a knock on the door.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. I just…uhhh…stubbed my toe on the shower wall." I answered back. I didn't want him to know how much pain I was truly in. It would just cause him to panic more and I didn't want him to even get the idea that I should go to the hospital.

"Okay, well, I'll be sitting right out here. Just shout if you need anything."

A smile graced my lips as I replied.

"Sounds good. Thanks."

"Anytime."

I soaped up my hair, ignoring the ferocious burn of my cheek, rinsed it out, and hopped out of the shower.

I quickly got dressed and noticed that I had grabbed a tank top. I didn't plan things very well. It was well below 60 degrees outside, definitely not weather for a tank top, and my arm would be showing. I had an idea.

"Hey Edward, can I borrow one of your sweatshirts?" I asked through the door.

I didn't hear a reply but I heard footsteps running through the house. After about 10 seconds, I got a reply.

"Can I open the door?"

"Yeah…I'm decent enough." I replied. He came into the bathroom and gave me the sweatshirt. I quickly put it on, the last thing I wanted was for him to see the mark now, and said, "Thanks babe."

His breath caught in his throat and he lunged at me, capturing my lips in one swift movement. I lost my breath and he quickly pulled away.

"Not that I don't love kissing you, but what was the for?" I questioned.

"You called me babe, and that is so sexy." He replied huskily. He sounded like I just agreed to let him do what he wants with me or something, not called him babe.

"Uhhh…okay, whatever floats your boat…babe." He shook his head, with a wide grin on his face and captured my lips, once again stealing my breath from me.

"Well, if I knew this before, I would have called you babe a LONG time ago." I said in between my laughter.

He nodded in agreement than looked down at himself. "I just remembered that I am still soaking wet from the rain, so I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can watch a movie or something okay?" He said this like he had just run a marathon, not kissed me.

"Okay." I replied, "But first get your breath back." I said to him, this time with a grin on my face.

He took a deep breath and than said, "Go ahead downstairs and pick a movie. I'll be down soon."

"Sounds good to me." I leaned in for one more kiss than headed downstairs.

Just as I was about to sit down, my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller ID and regretted it the second I did. I answered afraid of the consequences, and with shaking hands said, "Hello…"


	11. Bruised and Scared

**A/N: spring break is over so i am finally writing again. sorry for the long wait but i hope you enjoy it and reviews are appreciated (:**

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Isabella," replied the chilling voice on the other side.

My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't make any sounds.

"What? Are you not talking to your daddy dearest anymore? You know I still love you, Bella."

Tears rose to my eyes, begging to be let free, as I threw my phone across the room. It smashed into the wall, leaving a mark, which made me instantly regret doing so. I sunk into the couch and covered my face with my hands, willing myself not to crack

_I am stronger than him. He can't hurt me anymore. _I repeated in my head. As much as I repeated it, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I heard the shower stop and was instantly brought back into reality. I didn't want Edward to be worried, so I quickly grabbed the first movie I could find and put it in the DVD player. I was going to tell him he called, of course, but I wanted him to know I was okay about it first.

Edward came down the stairs with new clothes on, but his hair was still unruly. He sat down right next to me, put his arm over my shoulder and leaned in to give me a kiss. I kissed him back, cautiously, and surprised myself by how reserved I was being. I cuddled into his side and he instantly knew something was wrong.

"What is it Bella? What happened?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern. That was exactly the reason I don't always tell him everything. He gets worried way too much and way too often about all of the little things. I shrugged my shoulders, instantly regretting it when my bruised arm rubbed against the couch. I quickly reached for my arm, but Edward grabbed my hand instead.

"Bella, my dear, what is wrong?" He asked again, while his eyes penetrated deep into my soul. "You promised you would tell me when anything bothered you, and right now, you seem pretty upset."

I sighed than finally spoke up, my voice cracking as I did so. "Charlie called."

I could instantly feel him tense up as I said this and a low growl emitted from his chest.

"What did he want?" He practically snarled. I drew back as he said this; the anger in his voice frightening me.

"I don't know." I whispered. "It was probably nothing. He most likely just wanted all of my stuff out of the house."

I could feel Edward tense up even more, if that was even possible.

"You, by no means, are going near that _man_." He said with disgust. I sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"He is still my father, Edward. I understand if you hate him but please, don't do anything stupid." I pleaded. He sighed and loosened up a tad.

"I won't Bella. I just don't want anything to happen to you, especially anything having to do with him."

I nodded my head and snuggled back into his side. He put his arm around me tighter and it landed on my bruised arm. I winced in pain the minute he touched it and he quickly moved his arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just a little sore from carrying my bag all day." I answered without meeting his eyes.

"Let me see it, Bella." He said simply. He noticed my hesitation and said again, "Let me see it, Bella...please." He practically begged.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the bruise. He got his hand and gently lined it up with the bruise; finger to finger, palm to palm. He looked at me with nostrils flared and shook his head.

"He did this too, didn't he? Oh, if I ever get my hands on that man…"

"Edward, just…stop. It's done and over with. He's not going to hurt me again, at least while you're watching over me. And all these bruises, they're superficial. I may be a broken soul but I know you can fix that." I said with a grin.

His features softened up and he sunk back down into the couch after pulling down my sleeve. He wrapped his arm around me, being careful not to hit my bruise, and hit the play button.

The movie was a horror movie. I probably should have grabbed a different one but I didn't realize what it was until he had started playing it. About an hour into the movie, I was hiding my face in his side and was as close to him as I could get. I could hear the screams coming off of the TV and it made me shudder. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"It's almost over, babe." He whispered into my ear. Just the sound of his voice made me relax a little, until the next scream came out of the TV. "I'll turn it off if you want." He added in.

I shook my head no because I could tell he was enjoying it. He laughed once more and started rubbing small circles on my lower back.

The movie finally ended with, of course, the main character narrowly escaping death and the monster still on the loose, paving its way for a sequel. I was starting to get really drowsy so I rubbed my eyes and leaned away from Edward.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired." I said slowly. Edward gave me a strange look and said, "Bella, it's only 7:30. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess all the drama is finally catching up with me. And if I want to go to school tomorrow, I wanna have all the sleep I can get in." I replied.

It was strange for me to be tired this early. Usually I stayed up until the sun was about to rise but lately I had been extremely tired. I guess my brain just needs a rest from everything that has happened.

I started to make my way upstairs slowly, stopping every few stairs to regain my balance. I was starting to feel really dizzy so I latched onto the handrail. Edward was not far behind me and rushed up to support me.

"Okay…let's get you to bed. Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine…really." I said as I started to make my way up the stairs again. He was right behind me with his eyes glued on me. I finally reached his room and fell right onto the couch. I was still fully dressed in jeans and his sweatshirt, but I didn't care. I was so tired I would have slept in anything.

He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight, my love."

And before I could answer, I was in a different world; a world with Charlie.


	12. The Family

**Chapter 12**

_I was running, once again away from the beast I had loved for so long. It must have been one of the darkest nights in Forks because the moonlight was casting eerie shadows on the sidewalk. _

_No matter how fast I ran, the distance never grew nor shrank. It was deemed impossible to run away from him. I started to pick up my pace as I rounded a familiar corner. This had to have been the second time I had passed it, so I was no doubt running in circles. _

_I was breathing heavy and my legs were starting to give out. I finally slowed and turned around to see him still advancing towards me. _

_His eyes glowed with a red hue and his teeth looked more like fangs. His hands were huge and were coming closer and closer to me. The wind caught the bottom of his shirt and revealed the gun that was in his belt. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks and screamed. I got all the air that was left in me and yelled but nothing came out. I had lost my voice and could barely get out, "Please…don't hurt me." _

_He reached for his gun and slowly started to lift it up. Once it reached my heart, he stopped and let out a satanic laugh. He reached for the trigger and began to push it._

I woke up screaming and started to throw my blankets off of me. I noticed there was someone next to me and quickly rushed away from them. I sat on the corner of the bed shaking. Edward quickly got up and started coming for me. In my dazed state I stood up and started lashing out at him until he grabbed a hold of me.

I fought him with all my strength, pushing him and punching his chest. He just stood there, his arms encompassing me, taking the blows. Finally, my punches became weaker and my shouts died down and I leant into him, still shaking. I didn't mean to hurt him but I was scared out of my mind.

I refused to let myself cry. All the times I had wanted to, I hadn't, except for that one time in the truck. I wasn't going to break down again. I knew I had to if I wanted to stay sane but not here, not now.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and whispered, "Shhh my Bella. You're safe now. It was only a nightmare."

I looked around and realized that once again, I had ended up on Edward's bed. I sighed and grabbed his hand as I made my way back to it. I sat down on the bed as he sat behind me, with his legs on either side. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leant back into him. I looked at the clock. It read 4 AM so I luckily had 2 more hours to sleep. As my eyes started to droop again I heard the front door lock click and a door creak open. I jumped right out of my skin as Edward held onto me tighter.

"Hello?" The stranger called.

"Isn't Eddie supposed to be home?" Another one asked in a loud whisper.

"He's probably asleep, genius." A sweet, feminine voice replied.

"Yeah, seriously guys, keep it down." Another feminine voice replied.

"Well, I'm going to go wake him up." The second stranger said.

As loud footsteps clambered up the stairs, I became tense and looked at Edward worried.

"It's fine, Bella. It's only Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. You finally get to meet them."

Although I had been dating Edward for 7 months now, I had never met his family. I had seen his brothers and sisters at school but he never found it necessary for me to be introduced to them. As the footsteps became closer, I held onto Edwards hand tighter. I was as ready as I would ever be for his brothers and sisters to meet me. _Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. _I thought to myself. _I'm the train wreck your brother calls a girlfriend. Nice to meet you. _


	13. Emmett

**Chapter 13**

Edward's door knob jiggled and a voice floated in from behind it.

"Eddie? You awake?! And why is your door locked?" Asked the stranger.

"It's Emmett." Edward replied. "He is going to make fun of me forever if he sees you in bed with me but whatever. It will just show him that I have more girls in my bed than he does." Edward had a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"So all I am is an accessory?" I asked, trying so hard to keep a serious face. Edward's smile drop and he instantly started apologizing.

"No,no,no, it's not that at all! It's just that he….and I….and there's this fight…and…and…" I had never seen Edward at a loss of words but here he was, stumbling over a simple sentence. I started to giggle and he stopped talking. His frown slowly started to rise and I leant in to kiss him.

"Hellllooo?! I know you're in there Eddie so open up!" The voice started to sound impatient but Edward just ignored him.

"That was mighty evil of you Bella Swan." Edward stated. I started laughing again and he tackled me down and started tickling me.

"NO!...STOP!" I managed to squeak out in between laughs. The door really started to jiggle now and the voice was becoming impatient.

"Is that a girl I hear in there, Eddie? Open up!" Edward placed a finger over my lips, silently asking me to be quiet and got up to open the door. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, really messing it up, debated about putting his shirt back on or not and opened the door a crack.

"What do you want, Emmett?" He asked groggily. It was all a show because he was talking just fine earlier.

"Edward!" He exclaimed. "Oh I'm missed you little bro." He threw the door open and gave Edward a hug until his eyes met with mine.

"I knew it! There **is** a girl in here! This better be that Bella chick or else if I find out you are cheating, I will…" Edward stopped him mid-sentence and punched him in the arm.

"Well, good thing this is Bella than. Emmett, Bella. Bella, Emmett. Now that we have all met, can I pleeease go back to sleep now." Edward pleaded but Emmett had other plans. He started walking towards me and I started having flashbacks of Charlie when he would do that. He had a huge grin on his face and his arm outstretched, and I suddenly started feeling threatened. My eyes turned into saucers and I gave Edward a look of panic. Edward ran over and grabbed Emmett by the arm.

"How 'bout we wait till the morning to meet? That way she can meet everyone at once."

Emmett stopped in his tracks and smiled at me.

"Well, I guess it will be our little secret that I met you first. Rose is going to be SO jealous." Emmett said while walking out.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, too ashamed to meet him eye to eye.

"Hey, it's fine. You've been through a lot and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said, while pushing my hair behind my ear. He slowly grabbed my chin than lifted it up so our eyes met.

"Bella…it's okay. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of." He said with a twinkle in his eyes that made me believe him. He climbed back into the bed and into his previous position, with his legs on either side. I leant back in to him and asked,

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm in here? I mean I can go back into my truck and I still have my blanket and…" He cut me off by quickly saying,

"There is absolutely no problem with you being here. I mean they have all been dying to meet you anyways. And you can finally sit with us at lunch instead of with Jessica and all of them."

I looked up at him and turned to kiss the nape of his neck. He moaned and tightened his grip on me. I breathed a sigh of relief and started to let my eyes droop. Even if I only had one hour left, I knew it would finally be a peaceful one.


	14. Everyone Else

**A/N: hey guys. i really would like some reviews. suggestions, comments, anything flys i just would like some to know that people are still reading this and its not all for nothing. thanks (:**

**Chapter 14**

'Beeeeep! Beeeeep! Beeeeep!' I didn't open my eyes but I heard Edward slap the top of the clock and it was silenced. He groaned and slowly turned towards me. He bent down until his hot breath hit my ear and he sweetly said, "Rise and shine my love." A smile danced across my lips as a shiver coursed through my body and I slowly opened my eyes. I slowly sat up and stretched my arms above my head.

_Ughhh, _I thought to myself._ My first day back in school since all of this happened and I know this is going to be hell. _

I slid to the side of the bed and threw my feet over. I looked back at Edward and was mesmerized. He was shirtless and every muscle on his body was defined by the sunlight. His hair was every which way and his eyes looked like they could go on forever. I seriously question how such a broken girl like me could get a man like him.

I shook my head to get out of my trance, stood up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. I had enough clothes to last me three more days until I had to go back and grab some more. I grabbed the towels I had used the other day and started heading for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." I threw over my shoulder, not slowing my pace.

"Can I join?" Edward shot back. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

As much as we loved each other, we both knew we weren't ready for…that. I loved him with all my heart but I don't think I could handle stepping our relationship up a notch just yet, and he knew this too. He must have noticed my state of shock because he quickly said, "I'm just kidding Bells. I'm not going to push you to do anything. No worries." I looked him straight in the eyes, silently thanking him for understanding, and spun on my heels to start my journey back to the bathroom.

Once I got inside, I noticed what a mess I was. My cheek was swollen, not as much as two days ago but swollen none the less. My hair was all knotted up and I basically looked like I had been run over by a Mack truck. I quickly hopped into the shower and no sooner was I back out. I put my hair up into a bun and quickly got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Edward was fully dressed and ready for school. I smiled at him as I reached out for his hand. He grabbed it and we started heading downstairs to get breakfast.

Everyone else was already down there because I could hear their voices fighting over who knows what. I tightened my grip on Edwards hand because I was nervous. I had already met Emmett and he seemed nice enough. It's not that I'm afraid to meet them; it's just that I'm afraid of what they will think of me. Edward squeezed my hand, causing me to look up at him.

"They're going to love you. I already know Emmett does so no worries, okay?"

I nodded my head and we entered the kitchen. A small, pixie-like, black haired girl jumped out of her seat and came prancing over to me.

"You **must** be Bella! I'm Alice! I've been dying to meet you!" She sounded like she was singing even though I'm pretty sure she was just talking normally. She stretched out her hand and I slowly accepted it, only to be shaken about by her hand-shaking. She let go of my hand and looked at me, expecting me to say something, anything.

"Hi." I said attentively. A wide smile came upon her face and she ran over to a boy with curly hair and hypnotizing eyes.

"This is Jasper!" She exclaimed. He reached out his hand and grabbed mine than said with a slight southern accent, "Very nice to meet you, Ms. Swan." I started to blush, not on purpose of course, but he was so polite and I instantly became frazzled.

He dropped my hand than grabbed Alice's and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Every one in the room let out some sort of 'ewwwwww' which they ignored and kept kissing.

"Well, we'll just let those two lovebirds have a room." Emmett said from his seat at the counter. He must have been on his third bowl of cereal and was still eating like he was starving. "Anyways, this is Rose." Emmett said while gesturing towards the stunning blonde next to him. She seemed to have rolled her eyes as she waved slightly than said, "It's Rosalie."

Emmett must have kicked her under the table because she quickly let out a squeal and glared at him with so much anger I'm surprised he didn't get thrown backwards from it. She stood up, throwing her chair backwards and started marching up the stairs. Emmett quickly stood than said, "I should probably go tell her that was an accident so I can get some tonight but I've got your back Bella." He winked than quickly started making his way up the stairs calling, "Rose! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

Edward wrapped his arm around me than simply stated with that crooked grin slapped on his face, "Well, what do you want for breakfast?"


	15. Jasper

**A/N: thanks for all those that reviewed! i love all you guys (: keep up the good reviews and chapters might come out faster ;)**

**Chapter 15**

Forks High School holds approximately 327 students, give or take a few. The classes are boring and the teachers are the same. The only thing that keeps me going is the fact that everyday at 11:30, I get to see Edward for lunch.

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnng_. It was my first day back in school and I was already going to be late for first block. I ran down the hall and sped around a corner until I ran face first into the queen bitch, Victoria.

I used to be best friends with her, but that was in the 2nd grade and now she has her own little posse following her every step. She thinks she rules this school just because she has fucked almost the entire junior and senior class, that is except for Edward, Emmett and Jasper. That is the number one reason why she hates me now. She always likes to make my life a living hell, that is until she sees Edward walking my way and we are instantly best friends again. I have never told him about her, I never found the time to bring up the topic but she was always there to make my day that much worse.

"What the hell are you doing running into me?! I could have seriously broken a nail." She looked at me with a glare in her eyes and was looking at her fingernails. "Okay, why are you still staring at me, freak? And next time, maybe you shouldn't walk so close to the corner, you might trip on it one day." I looked at her straight in the eyes and said back, "At least I don't look like a plastic surgery gone wrong." and started to walk away. She quickly grabbed the books out of my hands and threw them on the ground. Then she ever so kindly walked right on top of them with her 6-inch heels, leaving a nice indent in _The Catcher in the Rye. _She looked at me than said in the fakest voice ever, "Oops, sorry. I didn't see you there." and continued on her path to her class.

I was now at least 10 minutes late for my class so I just ran into the closest bathroom, went into a stall, and locked the door. I grabbed my book and started to read. The least I could do was keep myself distracted in this hell-hole of a school.

I must have been in there for an hour because the second block bell rang and made me jump. I was so engrossed in my book that the time just flew right on by.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed out of the bathroom. The second I got in the hallway I started to head towards my locker.

I rounded the corner, staying far away from the corners, and found my locker. I opened it up and found a note. It read:

_Bella,_

_Edward doesn't love you, he loves me._

_It's time for you to accept the fact and for you to give him to me._

_He's already cheating on you with me._

_Whoops…didn't mean to let that one slip._

_Oh well, you were bound to find out sometime._

_XOXO,_

_Victoria._

I quickly crumpled up the note, refusing to believe it and threw it on the ground.

There was no way Edward would cheat on me, I mean…was there? Why would I even doubt this?! He loves me and I know he does. He wouldn't go and run off with the class slut just because I wouldn't have sex with him. He's not like that, or at least that's what I believe. _Bella, get your mind out of the gutter. You love this boy and he loves you. _That's all I had to believe, that I love him and he loves me. He wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

The warning bell rang and I quickly slammed my locker shut. This was the last block until lunch and I was itching to see him. But of course, I have this block with The Bitch.

As I walked into class, on time for once, I walked right by Victoria. Right when I passed, she started honking at me and said just loud enough, "Watch out! Mack truck coming through." I turned around and gave her a glare. She snickered and made her way to her seat just in time for the bell to ring.

Even though I love English, today just wasn't a good day. It was raining outside, no surprise there, and the class was extremely boring. The whole time I just thought of evil things I could do to Victoria but I wasn't like that. As much as I wanted to just go up to her and break her precious high heels or ruining her hideous hair, I couldn't find it in me to do any of that. It reminded me too much of Charlie.

During the duration of the class, I got called on at least 3 times and answered all of the questions perfectly flawless. The bell was about to ring so the teacher told us to pack up and to get ready to go. Of course, as I reached down to grab my backpack I was surround by 'the group'. This group contained: Charlotte, Stephanie, Christine, Lindsay and Katie. Of course she had her group of guys that worshipped the ground she walked on but they could careless about me. I slowly started to rise as Katie chomped on her gum a little louder and nasally said, "Did you get Victoria's note? You know it's all true, right?" The rest of the brainless girls all added in with a 'yeah, it's so true.'

I ignored her and politely said, "Excuse me, I have to go."

Lindsay stepped in front of me and put her hand right on my bruise, hard. "He's going to leave you anyways, so you might as well give him up while we give you the chance." She let go of my arm and I ran out of the class before the bell rang.

I ran to my locker and tried to put in the combination. I was so upset that my eyes started to water and I couldn't get it right. I tried the combo for the 3rd time and someone put their hand my shoulder which caused me to jump. I whipped around to find Jasper standing there.

"Heyy…" I mumbled to him as I turned back around to my locker.

"Hi. I didn't know you got out of class early today! I have Bio and they always let me leave a few minutes early." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying but I kept getting my combination wrong.

"Hey…are you alright?" He asked curiously and I finally popped my locker open.

"Yeah." I replied. "Just dandy." I added in deadpan. He gave me a strange look but nodded his head as if he understood what I was feeling and simply said,

"I may not know you all that well but I'm here to listen if you ever need someone."

I looked him straight in the eyes, begging the tears not to fall and said, "Thanks, it's just been a rough day."

He gave me a slight nod and said before he started walking away, "Just remember, the offers always there."

Before he could get far enough I shouted, "Hey…ummm…can you not tell anyone about…this?"

"About what?" He answered back with a slight grin.

I smiled back at him just as the lunch bell rang.


	16. Always Out To Get Me

**A/N: now, i will warn you ahead of time that most of you might not like the next chapter but all will be well in two chapters or so, so hang tight and review like crazy (:**

**Chapter 16**

Finally, lunch had arrived. Lunch is seriously the only reason I stay in this school, and because currently I have no where else to go. I finally get to see Edward and probably sit with his family, instead of just us two.

I closed my locker and started heading towards the cafeteria. Right in front of the cafeteria were all the jocks. They tend to harass any girl that walks in because they are all pervs and it looked like today, of course, I was their next victim.

As I got closer, one of them, Brad I believe his name is, turned towards me and winked. I pretended like I didn't see him but of course, they all knew that I did. Just as I was about to pass them, Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side.

"Bella Swan! Where have you been these past couple of days?" He asked while snickering to his friends. I started to try to push him off but he just held on tighter.

"None of your business." I mumbled in reply. I looked around desperately, hoping someone, anyone would get the hint that I didn't want to be there and would tell them to stop.

Nathan spoke up and said with a cocky grin, "Come on Bella. Tell us, you know we care about you." This caused his whole group to start cracking up causing a few people to turn around to find out what was so funny.

"Seriously, guys. Just let go of me." Jason looked at me than quickly turned around as a punch came colliding with his face. The punch nearly knocked him off his feet as the owner of the punch said, "Seriously, guys. Learn how to respect a lady."

I turned around to find Emmett standing there and he no longer had his permanent grin plastered to his face. "Come on Bella. We've been waiting for you." He had the goofy grin playing at the corner of his lips but refused to let it completely envelope his face.

All of the other guys, Jason included, managed to scurry away. _What wimps! _I thought to myself.

I finally said, "Thanks Emmett," and started walking into the cafeteria.

"No problem, little sis. I got your back." I grinned as he said this because I finally felt like there was someone I could count on instead of just Edward.

As we made our way to their usual table, it felt like all eyes were on me. There was no way that everyone noticed I was gone for just about a week. No one really cared about me anyways, right?

Once I sat down, Edward gently asked, "What took you so long? We've been waiting for you." I wasn't really sure what to reply, tell the truth or cover it up, but Emmett was here so he would end up telling the truth himself.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just held up because of Jason and all of them."  
Edwards head looked like it was about to explode when he practically growled, "Did they touch you?"

Before I could reply, Emmett quickly jumped in.

"Chill dude. I knocked his punk ass right to the floor."

I looked at Edward, who seemed a tad calmer, and said, "Really, it was nothing. Emmett helped me out, so alls good, okay?"

He closed his eyes than nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go get lunch, you wanna come?" He offered.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." The truth was I had no money because Charlie would never give me money but I didn't want him to know that. He would for sure insist on paying for me if I told him and he was already giving me enough by letting me sleep in his house.

He gave me a strange look than walked into the lunch line, only to return 5 minutes later.

Jasper, Alice and Rosalie eventually joined us and once again, I felt like I was on Rosalie's death list. The whole time she just sat there, chomping on her gum, tapping her leg and running her hands through her hair constantly. Honestly, she looked like she belonged in 'The Group'. She was drop-dead gorgeous to top it off.

All was quiet at the lunch table until the bell broke our silence and it was off to third block. I had math, with Jasper and Alice actually, and of course, Victoria. Her mom works in guidance and she still thinks we're best friends so she planned that almost all of our classes would be together, and she has been doing this since the 6th grade.

As I walked into math, of course with Jasper and Alice chatting the whole way there, I noticed the daggers coming at me throughout the room. Were people truly jealous that I hung out with Edward and his family? Well, who cares what they think, if they're jealous, so be it.

I slowly made my way to my seat and there was another note on my chair. It looked like a blank piece of paper signed:

_With love, _

_Victoria_

_P.S. the truth hurts doesn't it?_

I unfolded the piece of paper and inside was a picture. I looked at the picture real hard, to try and decipher what it was of. Once I finally recognized what it was, I got up from my seat, starting to feel dizzy and sprinted out of the room right when the teacher started lecturing. And the whole way down the hall, I could hear Victoria's murderous snicker.


	17. The Picture

**Chapter 17**

This girl was trying so hard to sabotage the one thing I have going good for me. She's like an arrow while I'm the helpless target. Everything she says to me, every gesture she makes, it hurts like hell. I'm still broken inside and when I finally thought I was starting to heal, she's the one putting the bricks back up on the wall of my heart.

I ran all the way to the bathroom, ignoring the confused glances coming my way. Once inside, I ran into the farthest stall, locked the door and drew my feet up so they couldn't be seen from under the door.

_How could he do this to me? Why would he? _

I held the picture tighter in my shaking hands, afraid to let it drop. I looked at it once more.

Here was my Edward, pressed up against a wall, with Victoria hovering over him. And to top it all of, they were kissing. How was I so oblivious?! He must have done this when I was out for a week because this picture was taken right by the lockers.

And I thought he loved me? I thought he truly, honest-to-god loved me. But here he is, kissing another girl, Victoria to top it of, and I have cold, hard proof of it.

As I stayed looking at the picture, I noticed a water drop. I was crying, silently, but my broken heart couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears were streaming down my face but not a single sound came out of my mouth.

I'm not sure how long I was in there for but it was long after and fourth block bell rang. School was about to end soon and I would be out of this hell-hole, hopefully for good. I sat in the same position that I had started in, never making a peep but my face was never dry. I never knew that heart break hurt so badly. It feels like my heart got ripped in two, stomped on, than thrown in the trash; the pain never subsided and neither did my tears.

I had to find a way to get my truck, and I guess the few clothes I have, without making anyone suspicious. Just as I was starting to get along with this family, as I was starting to feel like I finally fit in somewhere, there is always something out there to hunt me down and change everything. Some people call it karma, others fate, but I just call it bad luck. That's all I have ever had and it was never change.

The last bell finally rang, signaling it was time for everyone to leave. I slowly put my feet down and unlocked the door. The bathroom was empty and I was glad for that. I went up to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. My eyes were red and there was a slight mark of tears running down my cheeks but hopefully not enough that he would notice. I dried off my face and decided it was time for me to make an appearance.

I walked out of the bathroom and the halls were crowded. I turned to blend in with them and made it to my locker. I saw Edward down the hall, a little way, and noticed every single girl looking at him. Well, lucky for them, he was soon to be available.

I popped open my locker, it was always a little loose off of its hinges so I never had to put in a combination, and put my math book away. Just as I started to close it, Edward came up behind me and sweetly said, "Hey. So how was your first day?"

I didn't meet his tell-all gaze and simply said, "Fine." Then started walking towards the front of the school.

I heard footsteps speed up behind me and he was right by my side, reaching for my hand. Every time he tried, I would distract my hand, scratching an itch, fixing my hair, whatever I could think of just so long as I didn't have to touch him.

He quickly grabbed my arm and swung us into an abandoned class room.

"Bella, what is wrong? I can tell that something is really bothering you and I have a feeling it has to do with me." He looked at me with guilt in his eyes and pushed back a piece of hair. I shied way from his touch and he immediately put his hand down.

"You have to give me something Bella. What did I do wrong?"

I finally met his gaze and grabbed his hand. I slid the picture into his hand and sadly said, "This."

I quickly started walking away as I heard 'Shit' came from that same classroom and hurried footsteps behind me.

Somehow, like always, he caught up with me and put himself right in front of me so I had to stop. Those silent tears were starting to run again but I never lost my composure.

"Bella, where did you get this?" He asked desperately.

"From your new girlfriend." I replied smugly yet softly. I didn't want to hurt him, just enough so he understands my pain.

I maneuvered around him and this time he didn't budge. He simply stood in the middle of the now bare hallway and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bella." He softly said. I slowly turned around, just to see what he had to say and he looked truly broken as he continued on. "It meant nothing."

I shook my head as I answered back, the silent tears finally being useful, "It means everything."


	18. Getting Away From This Place

**A/N: hey guys. sorry this took so long to get published. i was really busy on the weekend and school turned into hell. ive got un-necessary drama going on with my friends and its just putting me down. ill try to make the next chapter longer, and maybe even up tonight to make up for lost time. sorry. but enjoy and review. they always lift my spirts (:**

**Chapter 18**

By the time I made it outside, I had sucked in all of my tears and had managed to look somewhat decent. I saw Jasper standing by his car, I suppose waiting for Edward even though he drives in a different car, and quietly waved him over. He turned to Alice and said something, before giving her a kiss and coming over to me.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I was just…uhhh…wondering if you could give me a ride home?"

"Did something happen with you and…." I quickly cut him off before he could say his name.

"Can we not talk about it, please?" He simply nodded than put his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the car. Alice looked like she was literally jumping for joy when I got to the car.

"You're coming with us?! Oh my gosh! I am so excited!" Alice had the biggest grin on her face so I had to smile back.

"Yupp, I'm coming with you guys on the way home." I said monotone.

"Wait, then where's…" Jasper quickly cut her off this time by saying, "He has to stay after for a test he missed."

I turned towards Jasper and nodded, silently thanking him. He winked at me than walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Alice. She climbed in as he got in the drivers seat. I quietly opened the passenger side door and climbed in.

Before I knew it, we were back at the house before I really wanted to be. Alice and Jasper quickly climbed out as I slowly made my way out. Alice started running to the door so I started following her until Jasper called my name.

"Hey Bella. Can I talk to you for a second; it's about your truck. We'll be in in a minute Alice. Do you mind making us some snacks?"

She quickly nodded her head while saying, "I'd love to!"

After we heard the door close, Jasper looked right at me and said, "So what idiotic thing did my brother do this time? Did he forget to meet you after school or did he accidentally…"

"What he did was not an accident, I'll give you that." I whispered while I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Then what did he do that's got you in such a tiff? I mean it can't be that bad, right?"

I simply shook my head as another tear began to drop. I slowly lifted my head till my gaze met his and nonchalantly said, "He cheated on me…with Victoria."

Jasper's mouth nearly dropped open as he nearly shouted, "He did WHAT?!"

I unlocked my eyes from his gaze and looked away, begging the tears not to fall harder. My arms were crossed and I was subconsciously protecting my heart.

"Could you keep it down? I don't want to cause a scene here." I scowled back, but immediately regretted doing so.

"How do you know he did this?" He asked with curiosity.

"I had a picture that she gave me. That's why I left math so early." I once again started looking around, trying so hard not to catch his gaze.

"Look at me, Bella." I slowly turned my eyes towards him as he said, "Where is the picture now?"

I told him straightforward, "I gave it to him. I didn't want to hold on to anything like that."

Jasper put his face in his hands, clearly looking upset, as he mumbled, "You can't do that to him. He loves you too much Bella. You **have** to forgive him."

"I can't do that to HIM. Did you not just hear a word I said?! HE'S the one who cheated on ME and I'm doing the bad deed here!" I had my arms at my side and had my jaw locked.

"He gets hurt easily, Bella. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding." He remarked.

I locked my gaze on him, with so much anger emitting out of them, and turned on my heels.

"Bella…" He called behind me. "Bella! Where are you going?"

"Away from here." I mumbled as I heard Jaspers feet come to a halt and a list of profanities escape his mouth.


	19. Running To Be Set Free

**A/N: i told you guys you would get two chapters to make up for lost time, so here it is. this one is actually pretty long (well for me anyways) so dont forget to review. i love reviews and love to know what you guys think about the story or how you guys want it to go. all feedback is taken seriously so thanks guys. your the best (:**

**Chapter 19**

Once again I was running. Where? I have no idea but I'm running away from my problems. Some would call me a coward, other would call me scared, but at this very moment, I was running to get away. To get away from this horror that is haunting my every step. To get away from the ghost that is floating behind me, shouting and screaming my name to come back. I'm just running to be set free.

I slowed down to a walk, deciding it would be best to save my energy for later. It was cold outside and all I had on was a t-shirt and jeans, definitely not cold weather material.

I walked for god-knows how long and finally stopped. Why was I still running away? My problems always come back to haunt me, no matter where I go or what I do.

I see Charlie in everything. When someone comes to give me a high-five, when I hear someone shouting my name; everything that reminds me of him sends shivers down my spine.

I really didn't feel like thinking about Charlie so I just stopped. I altogether stopped thinking. I didn't know it was possible until my brain felt like it just shut off. I was numb to the world and all of its horrible ways. I was sick the way I always feel, sick of the way I always am and sick of the way I know I **can** be.

**EPOV **(first time so tell me which view you guys like better.)

I screwed up…big time. Bella has this all completely and utterly wrong. This picture in my hand is a lie. I mean, it's almost impossible to prove pictures wrong but her intentions about it are completely flipped. I love Bella with all my heart and once I finally get to talk to her, I'll tell her that.

There's no doubt about it that I am scared, petrified to completely give my heart to her. I love her and can't see myself with anyone else but I've said that to her. She has always been fragile, so breakable in my eyes that if I said it too soon, she might snap in half, or disappear right before my eyes. I can't ever have that happen…ever.

I snapped back into reality when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was Jasper calling. He rarely ever called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Seriously, Edward? What the FUCK did you do?! There was a completely broken hearted girl over here saying how you cheated on her! Now tell me she's lying, Edward."

I fell silent. I didn't cheat on her. I honestly didn't but for some reason, I couldn't get the words to come out.

"Hello?! Earth to Edward. You've already screwed up enough today so answer me, and I want the truth."

"I didn't cheat on her." I whispered.

"But she said there was a picture." He insisted.

"You want to know the truth? Then listen up because it might sound crazy but it is 100% fact. I was walking down the hall and Victoria came up to me and ran her hand up and down my chest. I pushed her away, wanting nothing to do with her and as I turned to go the other way, she pretended to trip, pushing me into the lockers and kissed me. She must have planned it because her friends were right there, waiting to take a picture. That's it."

I could hear a sigh come from the other side of the phone.

"Edward, is that the truth? Because if you are going to try to win her back, you're gonna need back-up. I don't even know where she went to."

I quickly shot back into the phone, "What?! What do you mean you don't know where she went?! I have to go." I quickly shut my phone and raced to my car.

_She has to be safe. She has to be safe. _I kept saying to myself in my head. I refused to believe otherwise, I mean she had slept in a car for a night but this time, she was on foot. I had to find her.

I slammed my car into reverse and flew out of the parking space. I quickly changed to drive and went full speed out of the parking lot. A few heads turned to look at me but I ignored them.

I sped down the road, looking in every shadow and around every turn. There was no way this was going to happen again. I had almost lost her that day she ran away from her old house and I wasn't going to lose her again.

I quite turned a corner, almost knocking a sign over with my speed, and saw her. Her lone figure was slowly walking to god-knows where, with her eyes intensely concentrating on the ground. It down right killed me to know I was the one causing this pain, to know that I was the reason she was out here, by herself in the cold. I slowly pulled up beside her and she jumped out of shock. She gave me one long look and quietly mumbled, "Go away Edward."

I ignored her and parked my car on the side of the road, quickly trailing behind her. I caught up with her in less than 10 seconds and was by her side, debating on what to say. I slowly started lifting my hand to put it on her shoulder and she shuddered when it landed on her so I rapidly took it off. I had hurt her so bad and it was eating away at me.

"Bella…" I started to say but she stopped dead in her tracks and quickly said,

"Don't Edward. You've hurt me enough for one day and I don't know if I can handle anymore. I'll come back to your house to get my things and I'll find another place to stay at so you can be with Victoria."

"Bella." She continued to keep her eyes locked on the ground so I stood directly in front of her and grabbed her chin, firmly but not too harshly. "Bella, you have to understand. I didn't kiss her." She started to debate so I put my finger on her lips to shush her and continued. "The truth is that she kissed me. And as phony as that may seem, it's the truth. She pretended to trip and landed on me, Bella. She pushed me into the lockers and quickly kissed me. Obviously it was all planned because her friends were up and ready with a camera. You have to believe me Bella. I would never hurt you. I love you."

With those last three words, tears started silently falling down her face. She lifted her eyes and caught my gaze.

"Don't say that Edward, not now, after all of this." She said while slowly shaking her head and she started backing away. I quickly grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"I'll shout it to the world Bella. I love everything about you! The way you blush when I wink at you, the way you fit perfectly in my arms, that you eat breakfast at 730 and not a minute later, the way your hair constantly falls into your face and hides your wonderful eyes, how you always say you're fine, when deep down, I know you're in pain, and I love that you trust me Bella. So trust me now and believe that I'm telling the truth. I never want to hurt you, I love you Isabella Swan."

Not once in my life had I been more honest. I had just confessed my love to this girl and I felt on top of the world. My spirits felt lifted and the weight was off my shoulders.

A new stream of tears started on her face and she quickly dove forward to kiss me. It was the most passionate kiss we had had in awhile. Sparks were flying and I felt like we could light up the Eiffel Tower. I wrapped my arms securely around her waist as she had her arms around my neck, messing with the hair at the nape of my neck. I quickly stopped the kiss, not that I wanted to, I just had to know that she forgave me, and believed me.

"So am I a forgiven man, Bella?"

A small smile graced her lips as she sniffed and I wiped away the tears that were running down her face. She gave a slight nod which was enough for me.

I crashed back into her but this time; she pulled away slightly, taking her lips to my ear. She quietly whispered, "I love you too, Edward Cullen." before making her way back to my lips. I shook my head as a low moan came from my lips. She let out a small giggle and leaned back in to continue where she left off.


	20. Acceptance

**A/N: hey guys! heres chapter 20. i hope you all enjoy it, and the more reviews i get, the faster i will post new chapters!**

**Chapter 20**

After about 4 minutes, I realized she was shivering. I stopped our kissing with the little control I had left, and huskily said, "Let's get home, Bella. You must be freezing."

She quickly shook her head and tightened her arms that were around my neck.

"I'm f-f-fine. It's really not t-t-that bad out. And anyways, I d-d-don't want to leave yet." She said back to me with a small smile on her face. I shook my head and started to remove my jacket. I didn't mind if I was cold as long as she wasn't. I swiftly placed the jacket around her shoulder and started rubbing her arms up and down.

"Any better?" I asked, hoping I could help with the little I could do. She nuzzled her nose into my jacket, stifling a yawn and said,

"It's perfect."

I shook my head at her before announcing, "You, my friend, are tired. We've got to get back home anyways because Esme and Carlisle are coming back tonight."

She suddenly looked slightly scared, her eyes growing in size and her breathing suddenly stopping.

"Wha-what if they don't want me there? I mean I can find some place else, or sleep in my car, it's not a problem with me. I mean what parents would want their son sleeping in the same room as his girlfriend. No parent would-"

I quickly cut her off from her ranting with a kiss. It was a quick one, but enough to quiet her down.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a slight blush capturing her cheeks.

"No problem, love. Anyways, you're really cute when you blush."

This only made her cheeks turn a darker shade as she lowered her head, trying to hide it. I grabbed her chin and lifted it up.

"Bella, Bella, what am I ever going to do with you? Of course they will love you because I love you and that's all that matters. So stop worrying for once and just trust me."

Even from the start I knew it was hard for Bella to trust me. She has always been the girl with a 50 foot wall surrounding her heart. The wall is slowly breaking down and I'm trying my hardest to knock it to the ground.

She slowly shook her head but before she could say anything, I put my finger on her lips.

"Don't say it Bella. You just have to believe me for this once, they won't be upset that you are staying there and once they hear why, they might even change a room so you can have it. But its 6 o'clock now and we've got to get back. So come on Bella, believe in me."

I offered her my hand which she reluctantly took and intertwined our fingers. I headed for the car with her right behind me and opened the door for her.

**BPOV**

As Edward opened the door for me, I started really worrying about his parents. It's not that I don't trust him, believe me, I do, it's just that the only parent I have known would never approve of something like this and it frightened the hell out of me.

I slowly got in the car and looked over at Edward. He grabbed my hand and placed it in his, sending sparks through the air. I slowly and cautiously started to lean over until I was about 4 inches from his face. He gradually turned his head, causing our breath to collide. His famous crooked grin slowly crawled across his face as I closed the space in between us. Boy, how I love his kisses.

It wasn't a long one, just a nice, sweet, innocent kiss before he pulled away.

"I'd love to kiss you more but there are people at home expecting us. I'll kiss you later."

He gave me a wink, causing my cheeks to instantly flush as he sped down the road and into the darkness.

After a 20 minute car ride, (had I really gone this far?) we made it back to his house. The house itself looked alive. Almost all of the lights were on, inside and out, and it looked extremely inviting.

We slowly exited the car and started making our way up to the door. Before he could open the door, I took a deep breath and he noticed my nervousness.

"Bella, there is nothing to be worried about. I'm not going to let any one hurt you…"

It was sort of ironic how he was the one saying this. He was the last one to hurt me, and hurt me bad. Of course I forgave him; I wouldn't be at his front door with him about to meet his parents if I hadn't. I try my hardest to trust him, I really do, but it has always been hard for me and I'm so afraid of getting hurt that I sometimes forget to live.

I gave Edward a wary smile and nodded. He opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!"

There were two distinct footsteps coming from the distance. One sounded that of a female, light and click-ity, the other from a male, heavy-footed but sounding confident.

As the footsteps neared I saw who Edward called his parents. They were absolutely gorgeous. His mother has long brown hair, neatly pulled back out of her face with a sleek black dress on and high-heels. His father had the same type of hair as Edward, disheveled yet sexy, along with that Cullen smirk I had become so accustomed to. He had a nice suit shirt on along with dressy pants and a pair of polished shoes. They looked like they were ready to go to the fanciest restaurant in town, not just getting back from a 20-hour car trip.

The minute his mother caught eyes with me, her whole face lit up. She danced up to me, her walk was too elegant to be considered a walk, and I put my hand out.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella." She ignored my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Just call me Esme. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said with a grin plastered on her face. She loosened her embrace and I turned to introduce myself to his father. He offered me his hand, which I accepted, as he spoke.

"I'm Carlisle. We are glad to have you here." He shook my hand with a firm grasp before letting go, causing my hand to go limp at my side. I didn't know what to say next so Edward said, "Hey Esme, Carlisle." He quickly gave each a hug before adding, "Bella will be staying with us for awhile." He said it like it was a statement, not a question that could be argued.

Without even saying a word, Esme's eyes lit up and I could have sworn I say a glimpse of acceptance in Carlisle's. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, even without acknowledging it with words that would break the pleasant silence.


	21. Safe

**A/N: so i have been having writers block to the extreme! this chapter took almost a week to write when usually they take a few hours. im sorry if this is not some of my best writing, it gets a little better towards the end, but i will try SUPER hard for the next few chapters to be extraordinay. so review like i know you guys can and ill try to get the next chapter up sooner. the more reviews, the more chapters :]**

**Chapter 21**

Edward has to be the luckiest person I know. Carlisle and Esme are two of the sweetest people in the world and they are letting me stay at their house after only knowing me for barely a minute. The family I have known, consisting of Charlie, would never allow something like this. "It's a charity-case, Bells." That was his excuse anytime I asked if someone could stay over, even if it was only a sleepover. So was I now a charity-case?

"I really don't have to stay if it's too much. I can find a hotel or...or…stay at someone else's house. I would hate to put a burden on you guys and it wouldn't be too difficult to…"

Edward quickly cut me off with a gentle kiss. My cheeks instantly turned tomato red and I dropped my gaze to the floor as I heard Carlisle and Esme chuckling in the background.

"Bella, dear." Esme started. "We would **love** to have you stay here and we wouldn't let you stay if you were a burden in the first place."

I looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile, knowing not to push my luck for too long.

"Carlisle, would you mind getting some blankets for Bella while I start up dinner?" She asked her husband who gladly accepted. They quickly went their separate ways, leaving Edward and I alone in the foyer.

"I told you they wouldn't mind letting you stay. Everyone in this world isn't out to get you Bella." I nodded my head while Edward gently lifted my chin. "Come on; let's go help Esme with dinner."

After about 30 minutes, dinner was almost ready and everyone was around the table waiting. Everyone was sitting next to their loved one and the table was full. I had Edward on one side and Emmett on the other, with Alice right across from me. We were all waiting for Esme to finish up a few last minute preparations so to pass the time, Emmett and Edward started picking a fight.

"So Eddie, when are you finally gonna move on from that pathetic Volvo you call a car?"

I instantly knew where this was going. Edward loves his car, almost as much as me and it pisses him off when anyone makes fun of it.

"Emmett! My car is so much better then your plastic jeep out there." He replied back with a smug grin on his face.

"Eddie, Eddie, when will you ever learn? The ladies love the jeep while you drive a ladies car." There was a quick slap heard and Emmett started rubbing his head.

"I don't know what _ladies_ you are trying to impress but it sure as hell isn't me." Rosalie crossed her arms while the rest of us tried to hold back our laughter.

"Awwww Rose. You know I'm only making fun of Eddie. You're the only lady I have eyes for." He was trying to serenade her but it definitely wasn't working. Rosalie let out a 'humph' while rolling her eyes and it set all of us into a fit of laughter.

"Okay boys and girls, stop nit-picking. Dinner is served."

Once dinner was down, it seemed to be gone in 5 minutes tops. Emmett was at least on his third plate while I had barely finished half of one. Esme looked over at her son, with spaghetti hanging out of his mouth, and glared at him.

"Emmett! We have a guest and you're over there eating like you've never eaten food before."

He let out a loud gulp, wiped his mouth off and mumbled, "Sorry mom."

I silently started laughing, which sent a few glares my way, so I stopped and continued eating while looking intensely at my food.

After dinner, everyone left poor Esme to do all of the dishes. Emmett and Rosalie had gone up to their room, Jasper and Alice drove to the mall, Carlisle was in his office working and Edward ran up to his room to grab a sweater. It was only me sitting at the table looking helpless, like always. I quickly stood up and started collecting some of the dishes. Esme quickly turned around and noticed what I was doing.

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that. My own children barely ever do that."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I used to always do the dishes at my old house so I don't mind helping. And if you're going to let me stay at your house, it's the least I could do."

She sent me a welcoming grin and continued scrubbing the dishes while I dried them.

"You know you don't have to do that." I heard a voice come from behind me and two arms slip around my waist. I instantly tensed up and let out a shaking breath. I knew who it was, but my instincts refused to believe me. His arms quickly released from my waist and he appeared next to me.

Esme noticed Edward and said, "Perfect Edward. Now that you are here, you can do the dishes with Bella." And walked away.

Once she was gone, Edward took up her spot but didn't start the dishes. He simply stared at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"Bella, why are you so worried?" I was about to shrug my shoulders but he wrapped his arms around me and pinned me to his chest. I didn't tense up this time, I actually relaxed into his embrace and he let out a sigh while gently running his fingers up and down my spine. It sent shivers coursing throughout my body which caused him to hold on to me tighter. He lowered his head so his nose was resting on mine and mumbled into me hair, "Tell me the truth Bella, you said you always would."

I looked up at him and quietly replied, "I'm just afraid of how long this is going to last."

"How long what is going to last? You and me or you staying here?"

"Me staying here…"

Why did I always have to second-guess everything? It seems like there is not one point in my life where I can just go for it and trust someone. It's that little five letter word that slowly kills me inside; trust. It seems like a foreign word to me, like someone could be speaking to me from outer space and I'm just supposed to assume I know how to speak their language. That five letter word is what's stopping me from being spontaneous or doing something irrational. Trust and fear, god how I hate those two words.

"Bella, as long as I'm living in this house, you will be here also. And if you ever can't stay here, then I won't be here either. I can't live without you Bella so its do or die at this point."

I looked up at him and kissed him. He quickly responded, kissing me back before pulling away. I sighed and said, "Let's finish these dishes so I can go to bed, I'm so tired." I turned back towards the sink as he replied with, "You can go to bed, I don't mind finishing these." I shook my head and dried what seemed to be the last dish.

"Look's like we're already done lover-boy. I'm going to bed."

His famous crooked grin graced his lips as he grabbed my hand and started heading towards his bed room.

"You mean _we're _going to bed."

I got my own goofy grin on my face as we entered his room and I started heading towards the couch, only to be stopped by two strong arms.

"And where do you think you're going, ma'am?"

I turned around and said in my best British accent, "I was heading to bed, young sir."

He simply laughed while rolling his eyes and pulled me towards his bed. And began laughing and I could see his smile grow.

Oh, how nice it felt to be happy. It seemed at this very moment I was care-free, for once taking the world off my shoulders to take a break from this life. Just kidding around, doing what teens were supposed to be doing felt great so that only made me laugh harder.

"Okay, crazy one, let's not get too crazy in here as to not wake up Esme."

I slapped my hand over my mouth but my body gave me away, with it shaking with laughter.

"You are quite the odd one Bella Swan."

"I know, but that's why you love me."

"Indeed it is."

He quickly reached over, turned the light off and kissed me. I kissed him back and rolled over and let the laughter slowly drain away. When I was sure it was all gone, I turned back around and placed my head on his chest. He grabbed my hand across his chest and slowly started rubbing circles. It was quite peaceful and before I knew it, our breathing was matched, inhale for inhale, exhale for exhale, and for once, I slept in darkness with no dreams to haunt me. For once, I felt completely and utterly safe.


	22. Party Crasher

**

* * *

**

A/N: hey guys. im really sorry about the long wait so i hope i made up for it with this extra long chapter. please review and make my day. so without furthur-a-do, chapter 22.

**Chapter 22**

It has been about a month since I have been living with the Cullen's and it couldn't be more perfect. I get to spend just about every waking hour with Edward, from waking up in his embrace to falling asleep in it, and I was feeling happy as the days flew by. Charlie hadn't called me yet, but let's not jinx that, and I hope he never will.

I woke up from my day-dream as I heard the second period bell ring. It was almost lunch, just one more period to get through and I was starving.

I quickly and somewhat gracefully made my way to my next class before the warning bell even rang. I was the first one in the class, even before the teacher so I took out a book and started reading.

The classroom slowly started filling up and the teacher, Mr. Davidson, and right away started on a lecture the minute the bell rang. A few kids rushed in, looking all distraught and a little windblown, like they had been running, but Mr. Davidson simply nodded at them, assuming they knew the consequences. After about 20 minutes of the lecture on why the cold war happened, some kid walked in.

He was tall, around 6'1, with black hair and buff arms. He looked like he was a major jock and walked up to Mr. Davidson, handing him a note. He quickly stopped his lecture and turned to us.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student. This here is Bryce Cooper and he came from…"

Mr. Davidson looked at him expectantly and he added in, "Australia."

He had the deepest Australian accent ever and it flowed with his gorgeous eyes.

_Bella, get a hold of yourself, sure he's absolutely smokin' but you have Edward and he is so much better than Mr. Hot Shot up there._

I saw a few girls wave at him but he turned towards me and winked. I quickly lowered my head, a blush creeping across my cheeks, as I felt daggers burning into my head from just about every girl in the room.

"Well Mr. Cooper, why don't you just make your way to the seat in the back of the room so I can continue my lesson."

There was no way in hell this was happening to me. It just so happens that I sit in the back of the room with guess what, the only empty desk in here.

Bryce slowly made his way down the aisle and stood in front of my desk while I could hear Mr. Davidson in the background picking up where he left off.

"Hi, I'm Bryce. What's your name?"

There was no way he was talking to me, not a chance in hell, but as I raised my eyes I saw his hand outstretched towards none other then me.

I reluctantly grabbed his hand and said, "Isabella, but I prefer Bella."

He winked at me once more, and smoothly said, "Well, it's very nice to meet you…Bella."

He slowly withdrew his hand as he sat down next to me and I focused on the lesson. There was an hour left and I just wanted to get out of here.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat, only to get caught on the strap of my bag and to fall over, throwing my books everywhere. I slowly started to raise myself up, hearing the snickering and rude comments of the rest of the class as I saw a hand appear in front of my face. I grabbed it and was instantly back on my feet. Of course, it was Bryce, and he had already begun to pick up a few of my books of the ground as I immediately mumbled, "It's fine. I got it."

He continued picking up my books ignoring me, and then kept them all in his arms.

"Do you mind if I sit with you at lunch? I haven't really met anyone yet and you seem to be my first friend here." He asked kindly while looking at me straight in the eyes. His eyes were a deep, deep blue, almost considered royal blue, and were currently boring into mine. Lucky for me, I was used to staring into Edward's emerald green eyes so I wasn't too mesmerized.

I didn't want to be rude so I replied, "Yeah, sure." As I made my way to my locker, I quickly remembered that Edward would be waiting there for me. I quickened my pace and rounded the corner. Of course, Edward was waiting there, leaning against my locker, looking like a Greek god.

"Who's that guy?" Bryce asked.

"That's Edward, my boyfriend." I instantly replied while keeping my eye locked on Edward.

"Oh, okay." He seemed a little taken aback after I said that but I didn't mind.

I finally reached my locker and started to open it.

"Hey Edward." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Bella." He replied while placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"So who's this?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Edward, this is Bryce. Bryce, this is Edward."

They both shook hands, Edward mumbling a polite 'hello, nice to meet you.' while Bryce mumbled a short 'hey'. They didn't make eye contact and the minute they let go of each others hands, Edward instantly took mine and leant in to kiss me on the lips.

I **hate** PDA and I know he knows that so this completely surprised me and caught me of guard. He had only once or twice on the lips in these hallways but it was after school so there were only a few lingering students.

His kiss was a little **too** passionate with a little bit too much force behind it, like he was trying to prove something. I heard someone clear their throat and I instantly broke the kiss while my cheeks turned a crimson color.

"I'm so sorry, Bryce. I completely forgot that you were there."

I felt so bad for kissing Edward like that in front of him but he seemed very nonchalant about while he shrugged his shoulders and threw me a wink with a beautiful smile sneaking on to his face.

I swear I could of heard Edward growl next to me while his eyes were throwing daggers at him. I put my hand on his chest and said, "Okay guys, lets go to lunch; I'm starving."

* * *

We reached the cafeteria and somehow along the way, Edward ended up between Bryce and I. There was a certain tense atmosphere that surrounded us but Bryce didn't seem to be affected by it.

We went and got out food then sat down at our usual table where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were already seated and with food. I quietly sat down next to Emmett while Bryce sat down on the other side of me. Alice gave me a look and I quickly saved myself from any embarrassment.

"Hey guys, this is Bryce. Bryce, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

Emmett and Jasper gave him a slight nod while Alice and Rosalie politely replied with a 'hi' and started looking very interested in their food trays. I had never seen Alice or Rosalie shy before, they had always been outgoing but somehow this boy made them nervous.

Edward got back from the bathroom and noticed that Bryce was sitting next to me. Bryce turned around and noticed Edward, nodded his head then slid closer to me.

What the heck was going on?! I understand that Bryce has no friends but he's hott and he could easily get any girl he wanted, so why try and snuggle up with me?

I could see Edward's shocked expression when I met his eyes. He silently sat down next to Bryce, who was deeply in a conversation now with Emmett. I nudged Bryce and asked, "Would you like to switch places with me, so you could talk to Emmett and wouldn't have to talk over me?"

"Nah, its okay, I quite enjoy having you in my line of view." And with that he gave me a wink and continued his conversation.

I could hear Edward growl again on the other side of him, but he didn't seem to notice. I felt so bad for Edward but I didn't want to be rude so I quietly sat while they talked around me.

I was fine with it until Bryce put his hand on my thigh. At first, I thought it was a mistake, like he had accidentally put it there or something but once he didn't move it, I started feeling nervous. I grabbed his hand and put it on his own lap but he thought I meant something else and latched onto my hand.

As politely as I could, I said, "Bryce, can I have my hand back?"

He dropped my hand but once again placed it back on my thigh. This time he started tracing patterns where his hand was at so I grabbed it again and dropped it in his lap. I could see Edward on the other side of him wanting so badly to punch him but he knew I would be extremely upset if he did.

Even if he kept doing inappropriate things to me, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I was starting to see him as a good friend, but first I would have to set some boundaries.

I stood up and motioned for Edward to follow me. He swiftly got up and threw his trash away before coming over to me and grabbing my hand. He basically dragged me out of the cafeteria before he rounded a corner and we ended up in an empty hallway.

"I don't like that guy, Bella, I don't like him one bit." Edward growled through his clenched teeth as he looked at me in the eyes.

"He's just a friend and he's new here so he doesn't know anyone else so can you just give him a chance? Please?"

Edward slowly shook his head while replying, "I don't like this guy but if you think he deserves a chance, I'll give him one, but he has to keep his hands off of you."

"I'm going to talk to him today after school, if I catch up with him, okay?"

He nodded his head before leaning down to kiss me.

"You don't understand how badly I've been dying to do this since I saw you."

A small laugh escaped my lips as he captured them again, lighter then before but with more passion driving it forward. I answered his kiss by kissing back with just as much passion. He slowly glided his tongue over my lower lip, asking for access so I gladly gave it to him and our tongues started to dance. After what seemed like forever, he left my lips and started trailing down my neck which caused me to moan. I felt a smile grace his lips as he continued his assault on my neck. I put my hands on either side of his face and brought it back up to my face so I could kiss him again. He began to glide his hands up the back of my shirt but I placed mine on top of his, silently telling him that here was not the place and it was not the time, so he stopped his trail and let them linger where I left them. I ran my hands through his hair, getting deeper and deeper into the kiss until I heard someone clear their throat loudly. I froze in place, my lips still locked to his and his hands still up my back. I slowly pulled back; afraid of whom I would see. I heard the voice which I could easily match to the face.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, I believe I will be seeing you in detention after school."

Principal Carter was always such a party crasher.


	23. Protector

**A/N: thanks to all those that reviewed. i hope you enjoy this chapter and all those Bryce haters out there, this ones for you, even though i might make the next chapter sort of edwards point of view on this chapter. but review and tell me what you think :]**

**Chapter 23**

Not once in my whole entire school career had I ever been in detention. I was an all-A-honor-roll-make-your-parents-proud student. I always thought the kids in detention were, I don't know, different but as I found out, they don't want to be there just as much as I don't. This was pure hell.

The room was completely silent except for the consistent tapping of a pen coming from the teacher's desk. It looked as if he didn't want to be here either. He had the newspaper out, open to the cross-word puzzle and his glasses firmly planted near the end of his nose while he sat there, tapping his pen over and over again on the top of the desk. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

There weren't very many people there, maybe 6 or 7 student total. Some were regulars while others were newbie's like me. I never knew detention could be so boring. You couldn't read, you couldn't do homework, there was no talking, no passing notes, no asking questions, no nothing. You basically couldn't do anything.

I turned to my right and say Edward sitting there, slowly started to drift off the sleep as the monotonous tick of the clock seemed to replace the sound of the tapping pen. I was watching him intently until I noticed the teacher appear right in front of him. He got his pen and tapped it on Edward's shoulder. He instantly shot up and the teacher simply said, "That's more like it. Now stay awake, you're going to have to get used to being in here."

What was that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure Edward wasn't going to be coming back in here anytime soon. The teacher probably just had him confused for someone else. We had been in here for maybe 20 minutes tops and I was already about to go insane. Edward turned his head towards me and flashed me a crooked smile while winking at me. My cheeks instantly flushed and I hid my face in the palms of my hand. Oh, what the boy could do to me.

* * *

After what seemed like days, detention was up. I grabbed my backpack and walked over to Edward who looked extremely tired. It looked as if he had had a really rough day and I didn't get a chance to talk to him earlier. I'll have to make sure I get the chance later.

He grabbed my hand as we made our way out the door and headed towards his Volvo.

"So that was pure hell." I said to break the silence.

"I wanted to do nothing more then to just fall asleep but I could've sworn that bastard was watching me like a hawk."

"He was definitely keeping an eye on you. I think he enjoys seeing students suffer." I half-chuckled out. "I'll drive if you want, if you're really that tired."

"Would you really?" He asked with surprised laced in his voice. "I would love that, thanks."

I had never once seen Edward let anyone drive his car. I was assuming that he would say no and would drive anyways but he didn't even second guess it before handing the keys to me and going over to the passengers seat.

He was already in and buckled by the time I opened the driver's side door. I sat down, turned on the car, and then turned to look at Edward. I gasped once I saw him. He had the beginning of what was looking like a black eye and a cut on his eyebrow. He heard me gasp and instantly turned to look at me, concern showing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"What's wrong?! You have a black eye and your eyebrow is cut, what do you mean 'what's wrong?!" I didn't mean to snap at him but I hated to see him hurt in anyway, physically or mentally.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bella. Don't worry." He then lifted his hand and stroked my cheek, trying to comfort me.

Why would he do that though? He was the one that was hurt and he was sitting here trying to comfort **me**?

I grabbed his hand and looked at it. His knuckles were all sliced up and one was beginning to get a bruise on it. It looked as if he had put up a good fight but with whom?

"Who was it, Edward? And why?"

He sat up a little bit taller, as if proud of himself and simply said, "Bryce."

Bryce? Are you kidding me? I knew he didn't like him but he **said** he would give him a chance, he said he would try for me but obviously that didn't last long. How was I supposed to be friends with this boy when the first day he's here he gets into a fight with my boyfriend?

"Why, Edward? What did he do that got you so pissed off you had to go and fight him?" Now I was getting pissed. Boys can be so dramatic some times and go way overboard with their emotions.

"Why?! Maybe because I had to sit all through lunch while this boy basically felt you up. Or maybe because after you kept moving his hand, he simply put it back and pretended like nothing happened. Maybe it was because he liked to pretend I wasn't there and flirt with you right in front of me. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because I just don't fucking like the guy. It's simple, Bella. I hate the guy and everything he does. I hate the way he walks, the way he talks, I especially hate the way he fucking winks at you, pretending it's harmless. You're mine to protect and I can't have guys like **that** around you, Bella."

He was now talking in an angry growl. I don't think he meant to get so heated about it but he was honestly starting to scare me. So he got into a fight because of me? Or was it for me?

"Edward, you can't be going around getting into fights with any guy I talk to. Sure, what he did was completely out of line but I told you I would talk to him about it. I would still like to be his friend but…" I could see Edward grimace as I said this but he would let me do whatever made me happy. "If I stay friends with him, I would like you to try and be friends with him also. I understand if it's just not possible but just try it, please?"

He started shaking his head, as if I had just suggested that we move to Mars but I grabbed him by his chin and stopped his head.

"Please Edward, for me?" He let out a sigh, a sign I knew meant that he had given up the fight and would try for me. I leant forward and kissed him. I was just so happy that he would agree to try but was also afraid of how well this would turn out. He kissed me back but quickly broke the kiss.

"I'll try Bella but I can't make any promises." I nodded my head, knowing this was true and kissed him one more time. I sat back down properly in my seat, put my seat belt on and put the car into reverse. I was sure as hell ready to get out of this school and to go back to the house. I was actually a little bit afraid for Edward of what Esme and Carlisle's reactions would be. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see._ I thought to myself. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be Edward right about now.


	24. The Fight That Brings Out The Truth

**A/N:** **so here it is, the fight that everyone has been waiting for. this chapter also explains a lot about Edwards past, which will play a bigger role later on in the story. i hope you guys enjoy it and please, please review. this chapter was hard to put in the right words and i would really appreciate some feedback. thanks and have a nice day :]**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

Fourth period; the longest period of the day, my one class that I hate and guess who is now sitting next to me. Bryce. I must have died and gone to hell.

I was still so mad from lunch that I couldn't even think straight. When the teacher asked me what _x_ equals, I completely blanked…and I never blank. My teacher looked just as surprised as I did but in the background I could hear Bryce snickering. What a douche.

* * *

Finally fourth period was over. It was pure hell. The whole class Bryce would answer every question right and when he did, all of the girls around him would giggle and smile at him. That's what got me so pissed off though. I could probably name 5 girls in this one class that would gladly fuck Bryce without thinking twice about it but he had to choose Bella. Why the hell did it have to be Bella? She has enough problems in her life without having to worry about jerk-offs feeling her up. I would have to talk to him about that.

I know that Bella had said she would, but her being her would most likely forget or would put it off for a few days and she would 100%-ly say it in the sweetest way she could. There was not one mean bone in her body and I knew she wouldn't want to hurt him. And better yet, she even wanted to stay friends with him. Seriously? I think I'll just have to **show** him what she will later explain.

As I walked out of fourth period, I purposely made sure I was next to Bryce as we walked down the hallways. He was about my height but with a slightly stronger-looking build. With all of the fights I've been through, this guy would be easy.

"Hey Bryce, I was just wondering when you were going to stop feel my girlfriend up?"

This question took him by surprise and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards me. A few heads started to turn towards us, wondering what was going on and why we were now standing, facing each other, in the middle of the hallway. He took a step forward as I clenched my hands into fists, trying as hard as I could not to kill him yet.

"What did you say?" He asked as if I had spoken another language. Fine then, I'll say it another way.

"What the fuck do you want with her?"

I was getting really anger now. The whole day I've been itching to fight him and here was my chance. Was this guy an absolute moron though or was he just pretending? He was driving me insane with which ever it was and I was ready to just murder him right in the middle of school.

"Dude, you're a little over protective if I say so. All I wanted to do was to be friends with her." He was now standing within two feet of me and we were eye to eye, nose to nose. I could feel his breath cascading over my face and his chest was heaving with his strong breath intake. There was now a few small groups of people watching us, scattered all around us. I knew Bella wouldn't be showing up anytime soon, she had told she didn't want to be late for detention, even though it starts 20 minutes after school had ended, and to get into anymore trouble.

"Friends? Friends don't put their hands on each other. Friends don't flirt with someone when they have a boyfriend. And I definitely wouldn't say _you_ could ever be a friend."

My hands were starting to shake and I knew if he said one thing, I would be set off like a fire cracker and would just full on go down on him.

"Hey, I never ruled out friends with benefits."

With that I sucker punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards a bit while a string of profanities spilled out of his mouth. He looked pissed off now, and he definitely looked surprised.

He started advancing towards me but I was too quick. I caught up with him and punched him right in the eye. He would definitely be rough looking tomorrow.

I was feeling quite proud of myself and looked at my knuckles for a minute to see how much was showing. He jumped forward and punched me once in the eye then came around for a second punch and hit me right above my eye. I could feel the blood starting to pool there as my head began to throb. That was not going to be easy to hide. I punched him once more in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground where I quickly stood over him and kneeled down next to him. I bent down so I was right next to his ear and whispered, "Don't ever think about touching her again or you'll be lucky to walk away alive." I stood back up but he grabbed my ankle, which sent me falling to the floor as well. I landed on my knuckle and I knew that was going to be swollen tomorrow. I began to feel the blood running down my face as I saw his lip swollen and his eye already having the signs of a nasty bruise. I sat up and kneeled so I was above him and punched him right in the jaw. I punched him with all I had in me but I didn't stop there. I punched him once for touching Bella, I punched him a second time for making her uncomfortable, a third time was for currently making my life miserable and I punched him a fourth time just because I wanted my problems to go away. I was punching him to get all of my anger out but I knew in the end, this would only cause more problems. Once Bella saw him, she would become extremely upset and she would get mad at me. I looked down at him and noticed that his eyes were wide open as he stared at me with fear and pain prominent in them. I ignored it and was about to punch him once more but my arm was stopped by a strong pair of hands. I was pulled up on to my feet and my arms were instantly pinned behind my back. I couldn't see who it was that had me in this arm lock but whoever it was, was strong. I struggled to get loose from him but that only made him hold onto me tighter. I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't done with this guy.

Right now, I was letting all of my anger out on him. I wanted someone else to feel my pain, to feel what the fuck runs through my head at times. I wanted him to know what it felt like to have Bella leave you, to have her run away and to feel so completely lost. I wanted him to feel the way I did when my parents abandoned me, leaving Esme and Carlisle to pick me up, to glue back the broken pieces. I needed a way to get all of this heartache out, to some how show it to the world but in the most discrete way possible. On the exterior, I'm just a normal guy, a seventeen year old boy who has an absolutely gorgeous girlfriend. But on the inside, I'm as broken as ever, but there is not one person in this world who knows how I feel. I stay strong, for Bella, and I never let my poker face slip from its façade. Life's tough, but that's what makes me stronger.

I saw Jasper, with James and Nathan, run over and help Bryce get up off the floor while they walked away with him. He looked pretty beat up but most of all he looked pissed. He looked like he wanted to kill me and I knew I would have to watch my back, even though I had won the fight.

I struggled more and more against the arms that held me, even let out a few growls as I shouted, "Let me go! I'm almost done with him! Let me at him!" As I shouted these, I realized how out of it I was. I would never want to hurt someone. Well, the old me would have jumped at any chance I could to get in a fight but I have changed. I don't want to get into fights anymore. I don't want to have to move schools, even towns because I could get expelled for fighting. My past life was well, just that…the past and I planned on keeping it that way.

Once I realized all of that, I quieted down and stopped struggling. Why would I want to become who I used to be when it has taken so long for me to become who I am today? That's the real reason I stopped fighting against whoever was holding me. I was afraid of what Bella would think if I let the old me shine through, let the old me take over and that was the reason I changed to who I am today.

I became more apparent of my surroundings and could feel the throbbing on my head. It didn't feel bad enough for stitches but it would definitely take a few days to heal and would most likely leave a scar.

I took a few deep, shaky breaths and as I did so, I could feel the arms that were holding me back begin to loosen up. I then realized who it was that was holding me back. If Jasper had run to help James then it had to be…

"Thanks Emmett." I said, surprised at how weak my voice was. The crowd around us had begun to dissipate and I was basically only Emmett and I left in the hallway.

I turned around and looked at him and he took a step back as I did so.

"Dude, your eyebrow is all sliced up. You should probably go check that out…"

"No! It's fine…really. It'll just heal on its own, no big deal."

I wanted anything but to have to go to the hospital. Hospitals give me the jitters. I have been to so many of them, mainly because of all the fights I have been in. Some of them ended up really bad, so bad that I had broken bones and needed multiple stitches but that isn't even half of what the other guy would get.

Emmett looked at me, slightly scared. I think he was afraid that we would have to move again. Forks was the longest place I have ever lived. Two and a half years and I hoped to keep it that way. I had Bella now and he had Rosalie. There was also little Alice and she had Jasper now so I couldn't make them move again. I felt so bad for them because no matter how many people I fought or who it was, they always ended up being on the other side of the punch.

14 cities, 11 different states and just as many school years, there was no way that another one was going to be added on to there. Two and a half fucking years and I don't plan on screwing it up now.


	25. Fears

**A/N: hey guys. im so sorry about the long wait but hopefully this will make up for it. this has some ExB loving in it but its not all the way, so just a warning. review please :]**

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

As I walked into the house, there was an eerie sort of silence. Emmett was already home so I was sure he would have mentioned to Esme and Carlisle. Jasper probably told Alice which would have her in a frenzy. She was definitely the one to go to if you wanted to know any new news.

I grabbed on to Bella's hand tighter as I shut the door behind us. I was rubbing soothing circles on her hand out of old habits but it always seemed to please her. Her eyes were a little puffy because she was so upset that I had gotten into a fight. It seemed like I could never win anymore, she always seemed to be ending up hurt.

"Edward? Is that you?" I heard a voice shout through the house. Bella tensed up, afraid of what was my fate but I simply turned towards her and gave her a slight smile. She instantly blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

"Yeah, it's me mom." I replied as she rounded the corner. I would have expected her to walk around the corner completely distraught and pissed off but she was the opposite. She looked sad and slightly guilty for some reason.

"Oh hi Bella. Do you mind if I talk to Edward for a minute alone?" She shook her head in response and tried to let go of my hand. I wouldn't have it so I gripped it tighter and turned towards Esme.

"Anything you have to say to me is as equally important for her to hear."

Esme nodded before continuing.

"Well, the school called. Another fight Edward? And with the new kid? I thought we were going to start over here. It took all the convincing I could to not get you expelled."

I let a smile grace my lips as she said this but she frowned in response.

"This is no laughing matter, Edward. You aren't expelled but you are suspended for a week and you're lucky it's only that. This is greatly going to affect your college choices and I really hope you learn from this. Now go up to your room because you're grounded for a week and a half."

I nodded to her appreciatively as I headed towards the stairs with Bella in tow.

"Oh, and one more thing. I set up the spare room so Bella, you can now stay in there and since Edward is grounded, I don't plan on seeing you anywhere near him when he is in his room, and that goes for being in your room also."

A frown instantly grew on my face as I tried to protest.

"But mom…"

"I'm not having it. If you really want to complain, you can be grounded for two weeks so take your pick."

I sighed and started back up trudging up the stairs.

I reached my bedroom door and was about to open it when Bella stopped right in her tracks. I turned around to look at her confused when she mumbled, "Esme said we're not allowed to be in each others rooms and I don't want you to get into anymore trouble."

I knew Bella would take this seriously, of course she would.

"Bella, its fine. She won't care." I started walking forward again but she wouldn't move.

"I'm serious Edward, she said no and I'm not going to go against her rules. I'm the guest here and that would be extremely rude."

I didn't feel like dealing with this now so I dropped Bella's hand and said, "Fine." I entered my room and closed the door on her.

**BPOV**

I can't believe Edward just shut the door on my face. He had never gotten that mad at me before and it was truly only because I didn't want him to get into anymore trouble. I stared at his door for a minute, debating what to do, until I finally decided to just go to my new room.

I walked down the hallway and found the room which was now mine. It was large; probably twice the size of my previous room, and it was fully furnished. There was a dark oak wood dresser with a matching night table. The night table was right next to a queen sized bed with beautiful silk pillows and blankets on it. There was a bay window with a bench with looked out over the forests. There was a closet next to the bedroom door and it was stuffed with clothes. I walked into the closet and found a note pinned to a Gucci purse. It read:

_Hope you like all the new clothes._

_You didn't come with much so I thought you'd enjoy these._

_Much love,_

_Alice._

I was definitely going to have to thank her. I looked at the alarm clock which was near my new bed and it read 7:30. It was still pretty early and we hadn't eaten dinner yet but I was so tired for some reason. I looked around the closet and found a grey camisole with a pair of striped shorts attached. I quickly threw those on, turned the light off and hopped into bed.

The bed was cold yet extremely soft. I lifted up the covers and slid under them, shivering slightly as they ran up my legs and over my stomach. My room was completely silent except for the quiet ticking of the clock next to me. I was so used to Edwards's quiet breathing next to me that this room felt slightly eerie. There was no warm body next to me and I was so very vulnerable at this moment. _It's not like Edward would even want to sleep next to me anymore._ I thought. It was true. He had slammed the door right in my face simply because I wanted to follow the rules. He was being completely dramatic now but maybe, just maybe it was my fault. Maybe I had been leading him on and he had begun to think differently of me. I don't know why I had begun blaming myself but I did, and it made me feel like shit. I looked at the clock and it blinked 8:50. Had almost an hour and a half slipped by while my thoughts ran wild?

My eyelids began getting heavier as I heard my door quietly squeak open. I assumed it was Esme, checking to tell me that dinner was ready because I heard her gentle whisper tell someone, "She's asleep so let's let her be." My door squeaked closed as gentle footsteps made their way down the stairs. I finally let sleep take over me as my eyes felt like a hundred pounds and my breathing evened out.

* * *

I woke up with a start when I felt a pair of hands gently shaking me. There was a dark figure looming over me, gently saying my name. I was absolutely horrified and tried the best I could to escape. I pushed at the person but they only held on to me tighter. My eyes began to focus and even in the darkness, I could see Edward's stunning features. My eyes closed again as I leaned back down into the bed, my heart racing too fast for its own good.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." I mumbled, unsure of what else to say. He placed his hand over my heart and it quickened to an unhealthy speed. He let out a low chuckle as he could probably feel my heart racing, and possibly hear it too in the silence. He didn't remove his hand as I said, "So what brings you in my bed at…" I glanced over at the clock and my jaw fell open. "3 in the morning? Why are you even awake?"

He kept his hand in the same place as my heart slowed down, not quite to a normal pace but closer.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never went to sleep. I was laying in bed think about what a jerk I was to you and couldn't fall asleep. So I wanted to say sorry. Do you forgive me?"

I looked up at him and noticed the sincerity in his eyes which matched his voice. I nodded slowly, unsure of whether I should forgive him so easily, and let out a sigh. His hand was still placed on my heart, which was back to its normal pace now, and he slowly started to lean down towards me. He removed his hand and placed his hand to his elbow on either side of my head, supporting his weight over me. He gently brought his lips down, hovering just above my lips, waiting for permission. I gave a slight nod, aching for what was to come, and he lowered his lips to mine.

It was a very gentle kiss, possibly even considered cautious, but it's exactly what we needed at this point. I didn't want him feverishly kissing me up and down, for I wasn't ready for that after all that happened. He grabbed my bottom lip in his mouth before gently continuing to place kisses on my lips. He ever so slowly removed his lips from mine and started to trail down my neck, stopping at the one point that he knows I love. I moaned in response, which I felt a smile grace his lips as I did so and he made his way back up to my lips. Before he kissed me again, he said, "You know, I love hearing what you have to say when you're asleep." He was about to lean down to continue kissing me but I quickly put my hand in between my mouth and his. He looked at me confused before I said,

"And what exactly was it that I said?" He backed up a little, a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he replied.

"Well, I don't remember exactly but it was something along the lines of, 'oh Edward, you're so hott and stunning. Kiss me now'. Something like that."

My cheeks turned a violent shade of red as I hid my face behind my hands.

"Please tell me I didn't say actually say that."

"Sorry love, but you did but I don't mind. It was quite nice to hear, even if it was in your sleep."

I looked up at him and mumbled, "Oh Edward, you're so hott and stunning." I paused as he looked down on me, waiting for what was to come next. I whispered that last line, slightly cautious of his reactions. "Kiss me now."

He instantly had his lips on mine, kissing me now a little rougher then earlier with more passion behind it.

He broke the kiss and huskily said, "That sounded so much better the second time." I giggled as he moved his lips back down to my neck. He went back to my favorite spot and I was sure I was going to have a mark there tomorrow but I didn't care. He sucked on it, enjoying the reaction he got from me as I curled his hair in my hands and let out a soft moan. He made a trail down the rest of my neck, leading over to my collarbone then back to the next. He kissed me on my shoulder, slowly pushing the strap of my shirt down on each side as he did so. I knew he wouldn't take it all the way but I was willing to see how far he would go.

I grabbed his face and brought it back up to mine, kissing him urgently as my hands trailed down his chest to the rim of his pants. I slowly ran my finger along the top of them, from hip bone to hip bone as he let out a moan of his own. I giggled as he did so and continued my assault on him. I let one finger slip inside the rim, teasingly tickling him right beside his hip bone. He shook his head as he quietly took my hand and removed it from where it was, placing it over my head, intertwined with his. His other hand slowly traced patterns up and down my arm, sending shivers to rock through my body at his touch. He must have enjoyed that because a smile graced his lips as he removed his hand and placed it on my stomach. I instantly took a sharp breath in as his warm hand slowly made its way up my shirt to the end of my rib cage. I could tell he wanted to go further but I placed my other hand on top of his to stop his path, warning him silently that that was far enough for tonight. He let out a small sigh as he knew that this was as far as he was going to get tonight. I didn't mean to disappoint him but I just wasn't ready yet.

His kissed slowed down and he carefully placed his hand on my cheek, holding me still. He placed one last kiss on the tip of my nose before removing himself from over me.

I hadn't realized how close we had gotten until I felt the cold air rush to take over all of the spots that his body was once pressed against. I looked over at him, sitting next to me with one hand locked on mine and the other running through his hair. It was a nervous habit of his so I knew something was wrong. I grabbed his hand to stop it from running through his hair again and asked him the question that was digging at me.

"What's wrong? Everything was going so well and now you're all stressed out."

He looked at me resentfully before letting out a sharp breath.

"It's just that I am so worried about pushing you too far. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to have sex with me in order for me to stick around. I don't ever want to push you away by doing something stopped or by going to far. The truth is that I'm scared of losing you because of my own actions."

His eyes were now boring into mine as his grip remained the same.

"Edward, it's…"

"Don't say it Swan. Don't you dare so that it's fine because it sure as hell isn't. How the hell would I ever forgive myself if I pushed you away? How am I supposed to know that I haven't gone too far? I'm so worried about hurting you and you don't seem to understand that."

There was a slight edge to his voice, like this was desperately hard for him to admit out loud. I don't know if I had ever heard Edward admit to a fear. Fear is something that is always out to haunt us and Edward had gotten so good at pushing it away yet here he was, scared and vulnerable and looking for hope. I did the only thing I could think of doing and that was to kiss him. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, catching him off guard. As I broke away I said, "It really is okay, Edward. We'll just take it slow, step by step, until were ready."

He seemed content with my answer because he simply nodded before climbing under the covers with me, warming up the silk as he slid under. He pressed himself close to me so I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I waited until his breathing slowly evened out until I let darkness once again surround me.


	26. Thunder

****

A/N: thank you to all of those who reviewed. there werent many of you but thats why i appreciate the ones who did even more. i decided i would give you chatpter 26 and it is indeed my longest chapter yet so i hope you enjoy and review please :]

Chapter 26

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP* **_I roll over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I pry my eye open and read the time: 6:01. I moan and don't get up quite yet. I was much too comfortable on my bed, all warm in my sheets. I remember Edward had come in during the middle of the night so I rolled back over to find the space next to me empty. A frown appeared on my lips as I pushed the covers off of me. _I guess Edward is still in a bad mood or something. He usually never leaves me in the morning. _

My door creaks open and I sit up. Esme peaks her head around the corner and says, "Morning Bella. I was just making sure you were awake and that there were no boys in your bed. As long as you are under this roof, that will not be tolerated now that you have your own bed to sleep in."

I smiled at her and nodded, silently agreeing to her little lecture that I knew I would regret later. She closed the door after saying, "Breakfast is in 10 minutes so rise and shine."

Esme really is a wonderful person but she has got to be the only person I know who is this cheerful in the morning. She just about re-defines the definition of 'morning person'.

I slowly start to push the covers off of me, revealing the short-shorts I had slept in and the tiny camisole I was in. This was definitely not suitable to be seen by others in so I had to change. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, ready to get a pair of baggy sweats on and a shirt when the door once again creaked open. This time it definitely wasn't Esme.

Edward slowly tip-toed in, his finger to his lips, signaling that I shouldn't say anything, and turned around to ever so carefully shut the door again. Once it was shut, he let out a breath he must have been holding in and lightly placed one foot in front of the other, making his way over to me. Once he got right in front of me he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked me up and down and I blushed, suddenly becoming extremely self-conscious. I slid my legs back up on the bed and was about to put them under the covers when Edward finally spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that…well…wow. You look incredible."

I blushed a deeper shade of red as I stayed frozen in the position I was now. He continued walking towards the bed after his little confession and sat down next to me. He grabbed the hand closest to his and slowly kissed each knuckle before kissing up my arm. I stopped him in his tracks, silently telling him it was too early for this, so he lifted his head and kissed me once on the lips. I finally had the courage to ask him the question I was dying to know the answer to.

"Sooo…where did you disappear to this morning?"

I knew I probably should have just let it be but with the time from my past life continuously growing, I became more and more confident with each day, slowly healing old wounds.

"I'd prefer not to be grounded for more then a week and a half so I thought it would be a better idea to head out before Esme saw me in here. Sorry, I didn't mean to leave you."

He looked at me and he was instantly forgiven. Something about his eyes just had me feeling stupid that I could have thought anything else, that I could have doubted him. Those damn eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him gently on the nose, confirming that he was forgiven.

"So, were you wearing those clothes last night, or lack there of? Cause I'm pretty sure if I had noticed, things would have gone a little further then they did. You look damn sexy Isabella Swan."

For some reason, he seemed really cocky this morning, possibly even arrogant. I wasn't a big fan of compliments, even though he constantly gave them to me on a silver platter. I blushed again, causing my favorite crooked smile to appear on his face. He began to lean in for a kiss while I slowly parted my lips, waiting for the rockets to go off. As he inched his way closer and closer, I turned my cheek to him when he finally reached me so he ended up kissing that.

"Well thanks Romeo but we have to go to breakfast so I'll kiss you later." He let out a groan as I leaped off the bed with a cocky smile of my own on my face. I walked into the closet, pulled a pair of sweats over my shorts and went for the door. Edward was still sitting on the bed, looking slightly stunned, so I called out to him.

"You coming or what? We don't have all day."

He seemed to notice this new confidence about me and his mouth gapped open. He shut it once he realized what he was doing and practically jumped off the bed to appear by my side. He pinned me to the doorframe before I knew what was fully going on and leaned in to attack my lips. I let out a giggle as he inched closer and I parted my lips once more for him. This time he stopped when I could feel his minty breath cascading over my face and his nose grazing mine.

"Well game on Juliet."

He spun around on his heels and started making his way down the stairs, leaving me in shock and completely in the dust.

* * *

We arrived in school about 20 minutes before the bell rang when everything that happened yesterday came rushing back. Edward would have to leave at least 10 minutes before the bell so he wouldn't get in trouble. He wasn't even supposed to be on school grounds at all but he had some how managed to convince the principal to let him come in in the morning for 10 minutes to pick up any schoolwork. I was also suddenly nervous about seeing Bryce, afraid of what he would say to me.

Edward grabbed my hand when we were about to enter the front door. I always go to my locker in the morning and this day was no different so we headed over there. As we rounded the corner, there were a few people scattered around the hall. But the way the sun was, there was a shadowy silhouette leaned up against my locker. I knew who it was and I instantly felt Edward tense up next to me, a low growl emitting through his teeth. I stopped in my tracks, turned towards him and placed my hand on his chest.

"Edward, give it a break. Just let me talk to him and if he does anything fishy, he's all yours."

I saw the anger in his eyes but it was overcome with protection. All he wanted was for me to be safe but I really didn't think anything bad of Bryce. Sure, they got in a fight but I knew he was a good guy; he was just trying to find his place in this town.

Edward slowly nodded his head and I could see how hard it was for him. I leaned up and was about to kiss him before I remembered our 'game'. I got on my tip-toes and was about to push my lips to his when I leaned to the side and kissed his cheek instead. A smirk appeared on his face, lighting up his eyes, and he shook his head.

"I hope you can resist me long enough, Romeo."

"This will be easy." He replied cockily while watching me walk over to Bryce. I knew he would be mad with this but it had to be done.

I made my way up to Bryce and said, "Hey, how are you? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and he had a black eye and a fat lip. His knuckles were all scratched up like Edwards were but he looked five times worse. I slowly inched closer and traced my finger along his bruise. He winced in pain but mumbled back, "I'm fine, really." He grabbed my hand and lowered it before dropping it.

"So can we talk…in private?" I turned my head, making sure he was looking also, to see Edward still standing there, looking pretty upset. Bryce nodded his head before I lead him further down the hall and into an empty classroom. I hopped up onto the teachers' desk and he leaned back against when of the students' desks, watching me carefully.

"I'm really sorry about what Edward did. I never knew he had it in him but you sort of brought it on yourself."

Bryce slowly nodded, understanding that this was partly his fault.

"I know. I shouldn't have messed with you but it was just innocent fun. I never meant for it to go as far as it did."

His voice sounded really tiny now, like he was unsure of himself. This big, buff guy was raw to the bone with guilt and he just seemed so vulnerable. I wanted to go over and comfort him, because that's what I do, it's who I am, but I didn't, for fear of what he might interpret it as. I instead looked down, feeling guilty myself, while I started to swing my legs back and forth.

"Again, I'm really sorry about what Edward did to you but I just want you to know, that if you want, we can still be friends. But Bryce, you have to understand, that might be as far as we ever get. I'm madly in love with Edward and if you accept that, I believe our friendship could turn into a strong one. So no more fights, no more 'innocent fun', it's not going to work with Edward watching my back."

I hopped of the desk and stretched out my hand.

"So friends?"

A smile appeared on his face and he didn't look quite so broken anymore. He looked like his cocky, arrogant self and it made a smile appear on my own face. He grabbed my hand, lifted it up to his lips, and said, "Friends" before placing a kiss on it. I slapped him playfully across the face and he dropped my hand.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about Bryce. Be careful what you do or else you might permanently look like this." I pointed to his face when I said this and he put on a fake expression of hurt. I put my hand on his face and shook it, causing him to smile again. I walked back out of the classroom, feeling quite confident with myself, as he followed behind, keeping a careful eye on Edward up ahead. I let my smile grow as I got closer to Edward and I could have sworn I say him heave a big sigh of relief. Why was he always so worried? He needs to lighten up a little every now and then. Bryce was still right behind me as I reached Edward and grabbed his hand. I smiled at him and waved before simply saying, "See you in History Bryce."

He nodded back, replying with "See you Bella" before walking past us and heading down the hall, which was becoming increasingly more crowded by the second.

Edward turned to me and said, "So I guess that went well."

"Indeed it did. I'm glad you're okay with all of this, I really appreciate it."

"I'm not okay with it but I'll deal with it. This kid does any funny business and he won't have that pretty little face of his."

I looked up at Edward with my mouth gapping open, surprised by what he said. He looked down at me at the same moment, bringing our faces inches apart. He mumbled something but I couldn't catch it with the load noise of the hallway. I shut my mouth and asked, "What was that?"

"All I said is that I'd do anything to keep you safe Isabella Swan."

I bite my lip, realizing just how hard it was going to be to not kiss Edward. I looked up at him, a little worried, and put my mouth centimeters from his ear.

"Acting like a tough guy is totally sexy."

I didn't look to see what expression was on his face because I headed right down the hallway to my first class, leaving him in awe as he stared at my back before heading back home.

* * *

My classes were lonely today without Edward there but it made this game we were playing a lot easier. I had seen Bryce in history but everything was fine. We talked like we were old friends and I was happy with the understanding between us.

As I walked out to the parking lot, a loud clap of thunder made me jump in fright right as a heavy downpour started, soaking me to the bone. I turned on my heels, ready to go back in the school to wait for Edward, when someone came up behind me and offered an umbrella over my hand.

"T-t-t-thanks." I managed to push out through my chattering teeth. With the cool breeze and my now soaked clothes, I was freezing. A flash of lightening lit up the parking lot for a split second, amplifying Bryce's fat lip before it was followed with a clap of thunder. I jumped again, scared out of my wits, as Bryce put his arm around my shoulders. He seemed a little tentative about it but I didn't mind because I was so scared and I knew he meant no harm after our discussion.

One thing I hate is thunder storms. They absolutely scare the shit out of me. Ever since I was little, I would compare Charlie's yelling to that of a boom of thunder and I found them not to different at all. The thunder would cause the whole house to shake and for the trees to shudder in fear so I was petrified.

Bryce looked at me worriedly as I shivered so I decided I should comfort him.

"It's Bryce, really. Edward s-s-s-should be here really s-soon."

He looked down at me with a frown on his face and he shrugged off his jacket. I was going to resist, I mean I should have but I just couldn't. I was so cold and the instant he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, the warmth that was soaked into it emitted on to me. I looked up at him, thanking him with a smile as we just stood there in silence, his arm around my shoulders with his other hand preoccupied with holding the umbrella.

After what seemed like forever, Edward finally pulled up and I basically ran towards the car. I completely forgot that I had Bryce's jacket over my shoulders until I was in the car and Edward was driving out of the school lot.

"Oh shit, seriously?" I mumbled this to myself, feeling incredibly stupid that I had been so rude and just ran off.

"What's wrong Bella? Did you have a bad day at school?"

I could tell Edward was avoiding the questions he really wanted to know, like why was Bryce's arm around me and why I had his jacket on, but he seemed a little cautious to ask them straight out.

"Well, I totally forgot to give Bryce his jacket back and I feel so rude because right when I saw your car, I ran for it and I didn't even say thank you."

Edward looked at me and he was tense. I could tell he didn't like that I was within 10 feet of Bryce but he would have to deal with it and you would think it would be easier since he's not in school so he wouldn't have to see me talking to him.

"Well…that was ummm…nice of him." Edward slowly rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, as if soothing an ache, as he concentrated on the road ahead which had at least 4 inches of rain already on it.

"Yeah, it really was. I was freezing and he offered me his jacket so I hope you don't mind."

I didn't want Edward feeling uncomfortable so I tried as best I could to make it seem as nonchalant as possible.

"Its fine, Bella, really. I'm just happy someone was there for you. I'm really sorry I was a little late. I mean a little rain fall and suddenly everyone is going 20 miles under the speed limit, bumper to bumper."

The rain had picked up, if that was even possible and streaks of lightening were flashing across the sky. There was no tag along of its friend, thunder, but I knew it wouldn't b far behind.

"It's fine. I would prefer it if—" A loud boom of thunder shook the road and I jumped in my seat, holding on to the sides so tight that my knuckles were going white.

Edward instantly pulled the car over on the side of the road and was facing me, his gently fingers stroking my cheek.

"What's wrong Bella?" His voice was saturated with concern and his forehead was creasing with the worry. I let out a shaking smile and loosened my grip a little as I mumbled, "It's just the thunder. We're not the best of friends."

Edward chuckled at my dry attempt of lightening up the situation but he slowly pulled my grip from the seat and put my hand in his hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. He expertly merged back in with the traffic with one hand and while barely being able to see within 5 feet all around.

"We're almost home, maybe about 10-15 more minutes. We would be there sooner but some people panic when a little rain gets on the road." He glared out in front of him, while honking his horn at the person who was literally going 10 miles an hour in a 45 zone.

I am darn right surprised that I didn't break Edwards hand off. Ever time there was lightening, I would prepare for the thunder by gripping on to his hand tighter and tighter while silently shaking. I darn right hate the fucking thunder.

We arrived home in about 20 minutes, a little longer then Edward said but that was just because there were police directing the traffic and I could have sworn I saw Charlie standing out there, acting like he was a honorable man that was worthy of authority. I wanted to spit in his face but I was a little preoccupied with Edwards soft humming in the background and his gentle circles on my hand.

We entered the house and tried to flick on the lights but nothing happened. He tried again with the switch next to it but yet again, nothing. He ran over to the phone and picked it up; no dial tone.

"Power's out. I can try to run out to the garage to see if it can be fixed with the breaker box if—"

"Please don't leave me Edward."

I looked at him with frightened eyes and he came back over to me with arms outstretched. I met up with him and he circled his arms around me. I leaned into his chest, listening to his steady heart beat as he rubbed up and down my back. I let out a breath I guess I was holding in and he loosened his grip on me. He bent his head down until his lips were at my ear.

"I will never leave you Bella."

I looked up at with a smile creeping its way across my face. I turned my head so we were now face to face, nose to nose, and forehead to forehead. I bit my lip out of nervous habit and quietly said, "I love you Edward Cullen."

A smile of his own appeared on his face as he said back, "Not as much as I love you."

I circled my arms around his neck, bringing him closer if that was possible, and was about to kiss him but I quietly whispered, "I don't think that's possible." He lowered his lips to mine and I was so happy to feel his soft lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss, a comforting one but I needed it so bad. I could feel him smile as I kissed him back, parting my lips for him. Before the kiss could get to deep, I pulled back and brought my lips to his ear, whispering as sexily as I could.

"Look's like I won the game."

He shook his head before crushing my lips back to his but not before he let something slip out.

"Then so be it."

I giggled against his mouth as he laughed with me, our lips still attached. A crash of thunder shot through the house but I wasn't as frightened anymore. I shook a little in fear but mostly I shook because of the shivers that Edward was sending down my spine. Now the thunder had a whole new meaning.


End file.
